Disparitions inquiétantes
by Zeugma412
Summary: Mystères à Poudlard. Minerva et Severus enquêtent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Disparitions inquiétantes

La mâchoire crispée, le regard fixé sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main comme si elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, Minerva MacGonagall arpentait les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, son pas sûr claquant régulièrement sur la pierre. La professeure de métamorphose semblait agacée, à la limite de la colère.

 _Et c'était un euphémisme..._

Sans même en avoir conscience, elle tourna en direction de la salle des professeurs, là où les autres Directeurs de Maison devaient l'attendre et où, enfin, elle pourrait laisser quelqu'un de plus doué qu'elle (ou de plus suicidaire) tenter de résoudre le petit problème qu'évoquait le parchemin précédemment cité.

En effet, à peine une demi-heure plus tôt, un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'était approché de sa fenêtre et lui avait délivré une lettre qui l'avait faite pâlir. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai - _et c'était fort probable_ \- elle était, en tant que sous-directrice, dans la bouse de dragon.

 _Parfaitement._

Aussi Minerva accéléra dans les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la fin de ses ennuis, poussa la porte sans même relever les yeux et dit :

"Mes chers collègues, j'ai besoin de vous... Les comptes de l'établissement comportent des irrégularités et le ministère menace de mettre le nez dans nos factures."

Et elle ajouta tout en se redressant :

"Alors je voudrais que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous m'aide à y voir clair dans cette affaire. Si personne ne se décide, je désignerai un..."

Elle ne put finir, regardant la salle.

A part elle, pas un chat !

Rien qu'une chauve-souris géante des cachots.

Severus Snape _himself._

Avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. * * _Je sais, je sais, ça fait peur._

"... volontaire." murmura l'Animagus.

Là, c'est sûr, elle y était... jusqu'au cou.

...

"Filius ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il a confondu une potion contre la migraine avec la Goutte du Mort-Vivant."

 _Et merde !_

"Pomona ?

\- Des problèmes avec un Filet du Diable."

 _Re-merde !_

"Et vous...

\- Je suis là."

 _Triple merde !_

...

Minerva s'avança, à la limite de défaillir. Galant comme toujours - hum - le maître des potions métamorphosa la copie d'un de ses élèves qui connut là une belle fin (la copie, pas l'élève) en un confortable fauteuil sur lequel s'écroula la sous-directrice.

 _Notez bien que ça n'aurait pas dérangé Severus de métamorphoser un élève en fauteuil, surtout Londubat... ou Potter._

Dépitée, Minerva se tourna vers son collègue qui arborait toujours un sourire qu'il avait dû sortir récemment de son emballage d'origine.

" Bien, puisque j'ai le choix, je me vois contrainte de faire appel à vous, Severus.

\- Toujours prêt à rendre service à mes collègues, ma chère.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Quoi ?!... N'ai-je pas le droit d'être serviable ?

\- Severuuuus ?!

\- Ah ! Vous ne m'avez pas cru ?

\- Très franchement ? Non !... Vous auriez été plus crédible si vous m'aviez affirmé que Dolorès Ombrage venait d'acheter un chien."

Scié à la base par cet argument spécieux, Snape se tut momentanément, ce dont profita Minerva pour lui exposer la situation.

"Le prochain conseil d'administration se déroulera dans une semaine et vous savez que bien qu'on ait réussi à écarter provisoirement le ministère des rouages de Poudlard, Fudge n'attend qu'une occasion pour y revenir.

\- Comment pourrait-il nous nuire ? Il a le cerveau lent.

\- Lui sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de l'ex-grande inquisitrice, ni d'autres à sa solde qui ont oublié d'être bêtes, eux !"

 _Hum ! Ça méritait d'être considéré._

Minerva poursuivit ses explications :

"Je viens de recevoir une lettre de notre contact au ministère. Ils ont reçu un courrier délateur qui nous accuse de ponctions répétées dans les comptes de l'école.

\- Pour combien ?

\- 800 Gallions."

Severus siffla entre ses dents. La somme n'était pas énorme, vu le budget de l'école mais si Fudge et les Aurors à sa botte mettaient la main sur l'auteur de ce détournement, le reste du personnel ne serait pas pour autant épargné. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas en si bon chemin.

Et on trouvait toujours matière à nuire...

"Albus est absent jusqu'à demain. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose", murmura l'Animagus.

"Bien. Allons donc fouiller les comptes." soupira le potionniste, résigné.

...

Lui et Minerva se levèrent et sortirent, arpentant le couloir. Au bout d'un moment, cette dernière sembla se souvenir d'une chose qu'elle voulut élucider sans attendre.

"Dites-moi, Severus...

\- Oui, Minerva ?

\- Quelle était la vraie raison de votre sourire tout à l'heure ?"

Le Maître des Potions hésita un peu mais ne put que répondre.

"Euh .. Quand vous nous avez convoqués, vous aviez dit de venir toutes affaires cessantes.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'avais un cours d'Occlumancie avec Potter", acheva-t-il piteusement.

Minerva se permit un petit rire et répliqua aussitôt :

"Eh bien, allons régler cette affaire au plus vite ! Comme ça, vous pourrez reprendre les cours avec Harry... Dès demain. Je sais que vous adorez ça !"

La mine dégoûtée, le Maître des Potions s'engagea à la suite de la professeure, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire à Merlin pour mériter un bonheur pareil.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

La venue de l'expert comptable Eloi MacRonn, un ami sûr de Minerva appelé de toute urgence, rassura en partie les deux enseignants. Les comptes de l'établissement étaient en règle. Grâce en soit rendue à Merlin, Albus, si fantaisiste dans d'autres domaines, tenait le tout avec rigueur.

Dès que l'homme fut parti, les deux collègues s'assirent. Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement mais la professeure de métamorphose lui fit comprendre que leurs investigations n'étaient pas terminées.

" Il nous reste à vérifier le coffre.

\- Le coffre ? Mais il ne contient que la réserve de bonbons au citron d'Albus.

\- En temps normal, c'est vrai, puisque la banque des Gobelins règle elle-même nos principaux fournisseurs... Mais avant-hier, Albus est passé à Gringotts pour prendre une bourse de mille Gallions, pour dépenses supplémentaires.

\- Grand Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que notre cher directeur a encore inventé ?"

Minerva esquissa un geste agacé vers son collègue. Celui-ci connaissait bien le tempérament de la lionne et savait qu'il n'aurait fallu qu'une étincelle pour que celle-ci le réprimande vertement.

"Severus, vous savez qu'Albus préside aux destinées de beaucoup d'organisations.

\- Oui.

\- Et aussi d'oeuvres de bienfaisance.

\- Sauf celle de l'augmentation des salaires à Poudlard.

\- SEVERUS !... Ne pouvez-vous rester sérieux ?!

\- Pas quand ça concerne mon porte-monnaie, Minerva."

La lionne poussa un long, très long soupir. Quand le maître des potions abordait des questions d'argent, il râlait pendant des heures, pire qu'un Français. Alors pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commence, elle lui chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

"Albus finance le Club des Astiqueurs de Balais. Il en est même un membre des plus actifs.

\- Un membre... actif ? Vous en êtes sûre, Minerva ? Cela fait bien cent ans que notre cher directeur n'a plus astiqué lui-même son balai.

\- Quatre-vingt-dix-sept tout au plus, il ne faut pas exagérer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fait officiellement chaque année un don de cinq cents Gallions à l'association. Vous savez que c'est le montant maximum autorisé par le comité anti-corruption ?

\- Limitation que tous s'empressent de contourner. C'est ce qu'a fait notre inconditionnel de l'huile de coude ?

\- D'une certaine manière" manqua de pouffer l'Animagus." Il fait porter au vice-président une boîte de bonbons au citron et cache une bourse réduite de cinq cents Gallions dans le paquet. Ni vu, ni connu...

\- ... J't'embrouille ! Je connais l'expression moldue, Minerva. Cependant, ça n'explique que la moitié de la somme. Qu'en est-il du reste ?"

La professeure fit une pause, esquissant un sourire minimaliste qui aurait pu passer inaperçu pour tout autre que le maître des cachots habitué à traquer l'infiniment petit, genre, l'intelligence des Gryffondors.

"Vous ne devinez pas, Severus?"

Le maître des cachots eut l'air perplexe puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Par Morgane et Circé ! Mes efforts ont porté leurs fruits.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ma prime de civisme ! Albus a promis que je pourrai accumuler des points chaque fois que je me comporterai bien avec mes élèves et pas seulement avec les Serpentards, points convertis en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, un Gallion par effort consenti."

\- Severus, ça n'atteindra jamais la somme de cinq cents Gallions ! Pas avant l'an deux mille soixante.

\- Vous avez raison." dut-il reconnaître. "De quoi parliez-vous alors ?"

 _Nous y voilà !_

"De votre consommation excessive.

\- Hein ?

\- De chaudrons. Il faut en racheter un grand nombre. Beaucoup ont explosé ou se sont volatilisé ces deux derniers mois. Une idée sur la raison de tout ça, Severus ?"

A ces mots, le Maître des Cachots devint plus blanc que blanc - Merci Bonux ! - et se mit à bredouiller :

" Je.. Je peux tout expliquer !

\- Je vous écoute.

\- C'est à cause du groupe de paroles que je supervise. Il regroupe des anciens élèves qui ont eu au moins cent heures de retenue avec moi dans leur scolarité.

\- Ce qui fait pas mal de monde. Mais quel rapport avec la disparition des chaudrons ?

\- Sainte Mangouste me convoque régulièrement pour traiter certains cas extrêmes. Tellement accros qu'ils supplient pour avoir ces récipients à récurer.

\- Et l'hôpital ne pourrait pas leur en donner ?

\- Ça ne marcherait pas, Minerva. Mes chaudrons ont un encrassement inimitable."

Sentant venir une migraine, la professeure lui concéda ce point et cessa la conversation. Elle se leva et vint devant le portrait de Dilys Derwent, vite rejointe par son collègue.

" _The Land of Counterpane."_ prononça-t-elle d'une voix claire. *

Et le tableau de l'ancienne directrice pivota, révélant deux choses qui surprirent fort nos enquêteurs improvisés :

Dans le coffre, une bourse trop maigre pour contenir les mille Gallions.

Et les bonbons au citron brillaient par leur absence.

...

Deux cent pièces s'alignaient sur le bureau du directeur, leur or reflétant la lueur des torches que Minerva avait allumées, la nuit venant. Severus, lui, s'était contenté de raviver les flammes dans la cheminée.

"Je n'y comprends rien." murmura la vieille femme.

"Peut-être que si nous reprenions depuis le début, nous trouverions une réponse ?

\- Faites, je vous en prie."

La voix de la professeure était lasse. Sans oser se l'avouer, Severus s'en inquiétait et priait Merlin et les autres pour que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne rompre ce glissement vers l'apathie. Ce qu'il appréciait, lui, c'était la Minerva mordante, vibrante à chaque match de Quidditch et qui arborait un sourire vainqueur quand _son_ équipe faisait mordre la poussière à celle des Serpentards. En bref, quand Minerva était une sacrée enquiquineuse.

"Récapitulons." fit-il. " Une lettre anonyme parvient au Ministère. Elle nous accuse d'avoir puisé dans la caisse, comme disent les Moldus. Le Premier Sinistre Fudge va sauter sur l'occasion pour discréditer l'équipe de Poudlard et faire le ménage. Cela, une missive de notre Honorable Correspondant vous l'apprend dans l'heure qui suit.

\- Exact !

\- Ensuite, les comptes vérifiés ne laissent rien apparaître d'irrégulier. Par contre, le coffre contient seulement deux cents Gallions et plus aucun bonbon au citron.

\- Croyez-vous que ce dernier point soit si important que ça ?

\- Pour Albus, oui ! C'est même vital pour lui. Si ça se trouve, il est chez Honeydukes en train de renouveler son stock.

\- Le magasin est fermé à cette heure. Je doute qu'IL force l'entrée pour se servir."

Severus n'en était pas si sûr. Quand il était en manque, son cher directeur était capable de tout. Le professeur se força à poursuivre, bien qu'il n'y eut guère plus à narrer.

En fait, il n'en eut pas le temps. Les flammes dans la cheminée devinrent vertes et Minerva se leva en sursaut. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant apparaître un visage ami.

"Kingsley !... Heureuse de vous voir.

\- Moi de même, ma chère."

L'Auror passa son regard sur les deux occupants du bureau.

" Albus est-il là ? J'ai des nouvelles récentes et comme il m'avait dit qu'il rentrait directement à Poudlard...

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Au square Grimmaurd, oui. Nous avions rendez-vous. Je l'ai quitté au crépuscule."

 _Autrement dit, Albus aurait eu largement le temps de rentrer à Poudlard depuis._

" Y'a un problème ?

\- Non, non ! Notre cher directeur a fait une halte aux cuisines pour faire honneur à une tarte au citron. Souhaitez-vous que nous l'appelions ?

\- Inutile ! Dites-lui seulement que ça bouge au Ministère. Quelque chose se prépare et j'en suis tenu à l'écart. Ça ne présage rien de bon."

Minerva l'assura que cela serait fait. Kingsley coupa la communication et les flammes reprirent leur couleur naturelle. Un long silence plana.

"Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?" finit par demander le Maître des Potions.

"Si le Ministère se méfie de lui, il ne pourra rien faire. Nous, par contre, nous pouvons agir. Nous DEVONS agir."

Severus se permit un sourire. Enfin, il retrouvait sa Minerva.

"Dans ce cas préparez-vous, nous sortons.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Au seul endroit où nous avons une chance de retrouver Albus, à Pré-Au-Lard."

Les torches éteintes laissant la cheminée seule source de lumière, les deux professeurs quittèrent le bureau, ne sachant quand reviendrait son occupant légitime...

* * *

* _The Land of Counterpane est un poème de Robert Louis Stevenson_.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette 34

* * *

 _Je poste aujourd'hui, demain je n'aurai pas le temps. Bonne lecture..._

* * *

"Bon sang, Minerva !" chuchota, irrité, le Maître des potions.

"Quand je vous avais dit de vous vêtir en mode furtif, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous choisiriez l'option 'traitre des romans moldus du dix-neuvième siècle', les yeux à peine visibles et la cape enroulée autour de votre corps. Ça fait deux fois que vous vous prenez les pieds dedans !

\- Rhooo ça va, hein ! Je fais ce que je peux. Je suis un animal terrestre, moi, pas une chauve-souris comme vous.

\- Si au moins vous n'étiez pas si serrée dans tout ce tissu. Vous ressemblez à une momie égyptienne.

\- Voilà qui n'est guère flatteur.

\- Pour la momie ? Certainement.

\- Severuuus !

\- D'accord, j'exagère... Vous n'êtes pas si vieille que ça, après tout."

 **.**

Tandis que Minerva feulait de rage contre l'irrespect chronique de son collègue, celui-ci faisait le maigre bilan de leur collecte d'informations :

Par trois fois, ils avaient arpenté les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, l'oeil aux aguets et la baguette à portée de main - Enfin, en ce qui concerne Severus - et rien de nouveau n'était venu leur donner l'espoir de retrouver huit cents Gallions d'or, dix-sept paquets de bonbons au citron - _la réserve du mois de ce cher Albus_ \- et ledit cher Albus lui-même qui aurait dû rentrer sagement à Poudlard depuis longtemps.

Ajoutons à cela qu'avant de partir, ils avaient dû confier la surveillance du château à Trelawney et Hagrid et vous comprendrez que les deux sorciers étaient d'une nervosité croissante.

Quiconque les auraient accostés à ce moment là, même pour une raison anodine, se serait retrouvé vite fait bien fait dans la Cabane Hurlante, suite à un vol plané qui n'aurait rien dû à un quelconque balai.

Pour parler comme les jeunes Moldus, ils flippaient grave...

Ce qui les empêcha de remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis.

...

Une fois encore, notre duo d'enquêteurs se retrouva devant chez Honeydukes. L'obscurité régnait au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui était attendu mais dans l'appartement au premier la lueur des torches vacillait aux fenêtres et l'on voyait des silhouettes bouger.

"Les époux Flume sont là." murmura Minerva, la voix assourdie par son vêtement.

"Comme chaque soir, ils font les comptes. Puis IL descendra à la cave préparer ses commandes.

\- La cave. Là où se trouve un passage secret vers Poudlard... En connaissez-vous l'issue au château, Severus ?

\- Oui. Elle se trouve derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne.

\- Et vous ne l'avez jamais condamnée ? Cela m'étonne de vous.

\- Ce serait me priver d'instants délectables. J'ai bardé cette endroit de sortilèges. Quiconque emprunte ce passage voit sa peau changer de couleur pour devenir...

\- ... verte, je suppose.

\- Bien deviné, ma chère. Dix points pour Gryffondor !"

Minerva secoua la tête autant qu'elle le pouvait. Parfois, elle désespérait de son collègue et des instants comme celui-ci entamaient sérieusement son self-control. Elle préféra garder le silence, s'appuyant contre les vitres du magasin désert.

...

Les secondes s'écoulant jusqu'à former un ruisseau de minutes, Severus détourna son attention de la façade et déclara :

"Bien. Il est inutile de rester là à attendre Merlin sait quoi. Venez !

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Au seul endroit où nous avons une chance d'obtenir des renseignements. A la Tête de Sanglier !"

Et ils partirent...

Et la silhouette qui les pistait semblait catastrophée.

 _Ils ne devaient pas aller là-bas !_

Ils allaient tout faire rater.

 **...**

 **...**

Se balançant mollement sous l'effet du vent, l'enseigne arborant le dessin d'une tête de sanglier avait connu des jours meilleurs.

La fraîcheur de sa peinture remontait à une révolte gobeline, sans pouvoir préciser laquelle, et l'état des chaînes qui la retenaient empêchait les plus téméraires de stationner dessous, de peur de la recevoir sur la tête.

Bref ! Un endroit guère accueillant... Pourtant, la faune qui peuplait la salle enfumée ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si le lieu avait trois Merlin au Guide des Auberges édité en supplément de La Gazette. C'est ce qu'expliqua le Maître des Potions à Minerva :

"Ici se retrouvent les gens et autres créatures qui recherchent la discrétion. Pour des affaires légales ou non, ils savent que l'endroit leur garantit le calme et le secret propice à ces dernières. Si l'on doit trouver des indices sur nos disparitions inquiétantes, ce sera ici et nulle part ailleurs."

Peu enthousiaste, la Professeure de Métamorphoses gratta la vitre sans parvenir à entamer la couche opaque.

"Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous, ma chère." susurra-t-il." D'aucuns prétendent que c'est l'épaisseur de crasse qui tient l'établissement debout."

Minerva s'écarta, presque convaincue de ce fait. L'idée de pénétrer dans la salle ne l'emballait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

"On doit vraiment y aller ?"

Severus hocha vigoureusement la tête. La lionne, vaincue, s'avança vers la porte en sautillant, ce qui fit pousser à son collègue un grondement furieux, ses doigts enserrant l'arête de son nez :

"Minerva !... Pour l'Amour de la Magie, ôtez cette cape !... Nous allons faire une enquête, pas une épreuve de course en sac."

Confuse, la professeure obéit et d'un puissant sort informulé déroula le vêtement incriminé, tandis que son homologue allait vers l'huis.

Et c'est à cet instant que tout s'emballa...

 **.**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Severus fit un pas en arrière. Bien lui en prit : Le corps d'un Minotaure Rouge le frôla avant de se prendre dans les plis de la cape de Minerva. Cette dernière le dégagea d'une ample passe qui envoya l'hybride valser dans le décor, plus exactement en direction des caisses servant de poubelles au maître des lieux.

Malheureusement pour lui, le suiveur des deux professeurs se trouvait sur la trajectoire. Il fut fauché sans avoir le temps de réagir. Le choc fut terrible. Les deux se retrouvèrent au milieu des immondices et des planches ruinées, le crâne bosselé, inconscients.

"Bien. Maintenant, il a _vraiment_ la gueule de bois." fit une voix froide derrière eux.

Les deux professeurs se retournèrent. A l'orée de l'auberge, la silhouette mince d'Abelforth Dumbledore se découpait dans un semblant de lueur... Et c'est sans un semblant de courtoisie que l'homme ferma la porte au nez des enquêteurs de choc.

"Mais... Mais quel mufle ! On a du mal à croire que cet.. individu est le frère d'Albus. Il va m'entendre. Severus, allons-y !... Severus ?"

Mais le maître des potions s'était figé à côté de l'Animagus. Il ne revint à lui qu'en sentant son amie le secouer d'importance.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" questionna cette dernière.

" Quand la porte s'est ouverte, j'ai eu le temps de voir le centre de la salle.

\- Et ?

\- A la plus proche table se trouve Edwin Blackhole, un sang-mêlé de ma connaissance.

\- Et à voir votre tête, cela n'annonce rien de bon.

\- La présence de cet individu n'annonce _jamais rien_ de bon, Minerva ! Il fait partie de la grande délinquance, tant chez les Moldus que chez les Sorciers. Seulement, il est malin, très malin. Jamais il ne s'est retrouvé devant les tribunaux.

\- J'ai l'intuition que ce n'est pas cela qui vous gêne.

\- Exact ! Ses méfaits habituels ne me dérangent pas. Mais les autres...

\- Précisez." fit Minerva, sentant venir l'embrouille.

"Blackhole fait aussi affaire avec les Mangemorts. _Un_ Mangemort en particulier. Lucius."

Le Maître des Potions frémit.

" Je les ai vus avant-hier, discutant dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, Minerva. L'homme est ici pour la même chose que nous.

Et il va nous falloir le mettre sur la touche."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

 _COMMENT ÇA, C'EST MOI QUI M'Y COLLE ?!"_

La voix de Minerva était d'une stridence que n'aurait pas désavouée une Banshee. Sous l'attaque rageuse, le sort de silence dont Severus les avait entourés peinait à faire son office, ce qui ne perturba guère le Maître des Cachots :

" Pourriez-vous mettre la sourdine, chère amie ? On croirait entendre Vous-Savez-Qui quand il est de bonne humeur."

Le ton froid de son vis-à-vis calma l'ire de la lionne. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'emporter. Ils n'avaient guère le temps pour ça.

 **.**

S'étant éloignés de la porte et de ses secrets, les deux professeurs n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de s'asseoir sur les corps inconscients du Minotaure et de son compagnon d'infortune. Le potionniste ne s'était pas donné la peine de les scanner avec sa baguette : Ils respiraient, ça suffisait. Les conséquences du choc, eh bien, il s'en moquait. Quant à Minerva...

 _Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un..._

"Dites-moi... "commença-t-elle.

C'était toujours la même chose avec la directrice de Gryffondor. Elle râlait un bon coup puis acceptait la mission qui lui était confiée ; un peu comme lui avec Albus, pensa-t-il amèrement.

"Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur ce triste sire.

\- Vraiment, Minerva, vous devriez cesser de lire ces romans de chevalerie d'un autre âge. Même les sorciers ne parlent plus ainsi.

\- La ferme !"

 _Ben voilà, quand elle veut..._

Severus sortit son plus beau ton professoral et commença :

"Edwin Blackhole est né en France au début des années soixante. Il prétend avoir fait ses études à Beauxbâtons. C'est à l'adolescence qu'il se découvre trois passions : Dans le désordre, l'archéologie, les filles et le whisky.

C'est aussi à cette époque qu'il commet ses premiers délits, en rapport avec les susnommées. Les trésors antiques, il les pille. Les filles, il les fait travailler pour lui, devenant proxénète et il force l'admiration du Milieu comme de la police moldue pour sa capacité à descendre verre sur verre. Ce sont ces flics qui l'ont d'ailleurs surnommé "Le Maquereau Au Vin Blanc" pour ces deux dernières raisons.

Ne vous y trompez pas, Minerva, cet homme est très dangereux. Il s'acoquine avec n'importe qui, du moment que ça lui procure richesse et alcools rares.

\- Des bouteilles de marques ?

\- Pas forcément. Il est à la recherche de sensations fortes. Sa présence s'explique : Abelforth brasse lui-même un whisky exceptionnel.

\- Donc, quand Malfoy a confié au Français une mission trouble à Pré-Au-Lard, il a dû se dire qu'il ferait d'une pierre deux coups... Et il a accepté, souhaitant venir à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Tout juste !"

L'explication tenait la route. Toutefois...

"Et pourquoi c'est _moi_ qui doit aller le chercher ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas y aller moi-même, Gryffondore bornée !... Il me connait, il ne me laissera pas l'approcher. Le seul moyen de le faire sortir de là, ce sera les pieds devant.

\- Vous voulez que je le tue ?!

\- Non. Que vous le fassiez boire jusqu'à son extrême limite et qu'ensuite vous l'ameniez d'un _Mobilicorpus_."

Minerva hocha la tête,le silence de ses réflexions seulement troublé par les ronflements du Minotaure. Ça paraissait être un bon plan...

De toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas d'autres.

...

Un doute sur leur stratégie subsistait pourtant.

"Severus, comment vais-je faire pour l'aborder ? Je ne peux pas lui faire du charme, j'ai passé l'âge.

\- Que non, ma chère ! Rappelez-vous, il est aussi féru d'archéologie.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors il adore les vieilles ruines...

Il vous étudiera avec attention."

 **.**

Trente secondes plus tard, la lionne entrait dans la Tête de sanglier, ayant envoyé son compagnon rejoindre les deux dormeurs d'un _Expelliarmus_ bien senti.

...

...

La capuche rabattue sur son visage, Minerva entra dans la salle aussi brumeuse que le cerveau de Crabbe et Goyle.* Les quelques clients présents ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée. Vu leur tension, elle était sûre du contraire... Trois pas l'amenèrent à proximité de la table occupée par Blackhole et aussitôt l'inquiétude ambiante disparut.

La lionne observa l'homme qu'elle allait devoir neutraliser. Il ne payait pas de mine : une silhouette empâtée, des cheveux filasses, un regard de cocker triste. Son air mélancolique sonnait aussi faux que de l'or de farfadet. Seul point positif pour la professeure, il semblait déjà bien entamé. Le verre qu'il serrait dans sa main avait dû être précédé de nombreux autres.

Résistant à l'envie de métamorphoser une épingle à chignon en une chaise _propre_ , Minerva tira celle qui se trouvait devant elle et s'assit. Son vis-à-vis sembla enfin l'apercevoir. Il n'était pas hostile, intrigué tout au plus.

"Z'êtes qui, vous ?" commença-t-il.

"Une amie.

\- Une amie m'aurait déjà offert à boire."

C'était direct. Severus avait raison, il ne vivait que pour la boisson. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça lui facilitait la tâche.

"Oh, veuillez excuser mes mauvaises manières !... Permettez-moi de me racheter."

Abelforth s'étant approché d'un pas circonspect, elle lui murmura :

"Une bouteille de la Cuvée Spéciale, mon cher."

Si la familiarité de la lionne lui déplut, Le frère d'Albus n'en fit pas montre et se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'éloigner, disparaissant derrière le comptoir. Minerva et Blackhole eurent à peine le temps de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux qu'il revenait, une bouteille en main.

Il la posa sur la table crasseuse comme s'il offrait au monde ébahi le Saint Graal. C'était sans doute le cas pour lui, comme la réflexion du Français le fit comprendre à la professeure :

"Mazette !... Il.. Il vous l'a apportée.

\- En auriez-vous douté ?

\- C'est que... Il a refusé de m'en procurer, quand je suis arrivé. C'est _son_ whisky ! Il ne l'offre pas à n'importe qui.

\- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, cher ami !

\- Sa générosité a donc une raison... Vous êtes sa grande soeur ?"

Minerva secoua la tête.

"Sa mère, alors ?"

Nouvelle dénégation, accompagnée de rougeurs au visage.

"Dans ce cas, je donne ma langue au chat."

L'animagus l'aurait volontiers acceptée, cette langue mais elle craignait de se retrouver pompette, tant celle-ci semblait confite dans l'alcool. Elle se borna à grogner son mécontentement. Peine perdue ! Son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à faire glisser doucement le liquide ambré aux reflets étranges dans son verre.

"Quelle beauté !" murmura-t-il.

Minerva ne partageait pas cette opinion. Le whisky Pur Feu n'avait jamais eu sa faveur et même si elle en connaissait le goût, elle lui préférait le jus d'oeillet qu'elle dégustait aux Trois Balais avec ses collègues.

Blackhole, extatique, s'apprêtait à savourer son breuvage. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

"Hmmm ! C'est Merlin en culotte de velours.

\- Je vous crois sur parole.

\- Et si vous y goûtiez ?"

 _Pardon ?_

"Je trouve ça triste d'être le seul à boire cette merveille. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? Un auteur moldu prétend qu'un homme équilibré est celui qui a un verre de whisky dans chaque main. Moi, je pense qu'une conversation amicale nécessite une consommation équilibrée de ce nectar. Partante ?"

Piégée. Elle s'était faite piéger. Sa mission devenait impossible.

"Alors ?" fit une voix veloutée.

Minerva regarda le français. Il l'examinait d'un air sérieux.

"Bien sûr !" se força-t-elle à dire.

L'autre retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur et alla quérir un verre auprès d'Abelforth. Minerva soupira intérieurement. Dans ce récipient, en plus de l'ivresse, elle risquait un empoisonnement avec des substances indéfinies.

Complet.

 _Albus, je vous hais..._

* * *

* Chacun ses références. Pour Severus, ce sont Potter et Weasley qui ont l'esprit brumeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

 _Je tiens à signaler que, bien que j'écrive une scène de beuverie dans cette histoire, je ne cautionne ni l'usage de boisson, ni l'ivresse._

* * *

 _A l'extérieur, quelques instants avant que Minerva n'entre à la Tête de Sanglier..._

Délaissé par Severus et la professeure de Métamorphose, le tas composé des débris de la poubelle et de ses deux occupants s'anima, le suiveur des susnommés faisant péniblement surface.

"Oh, par les Chaussettes du Grand Merlin !... Que s'est-il passé ?" murmura-t-il.

Un coup d'oeil vitreux lui dévoila la réponse. Il se trouvait sur des immondices puantes, adossé à une masse rouge qu'il ne pouvait distinguer. Quand il focalisa dessus, il regretta de l'avoir fait. Deux mètres trente sous la toise et sans doute cent-cinquante kilos à l'avenant, le monstre qui l'avait percuté ronflait de tous ses poumons (qu'il avait larges) et, comble de tout, poussait l'ironie de la situation jusqu'à le tenir dans ses bras, tel un doudou.

L'homme essaya de bouger ses membres, autant pour se sortir de là que pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Quand la porte de la Tête de Sanglier s'était ouverte il avait ralenti, ne voulant pas être découvert et à la vue du Minotaure-Boulet-de-Canon, il s'était entouré par réflexe d'un Sort de Coussinage. Cela lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie.

Ses yeux revinrent vers l'huis de l'auberge. Les professeurs semblaient avoir une discussion difficile. Le Maître des Potions s'efforçait visiblement de convaincre sa collègue de faire quelque chose mais ça se passait mal.

Ravalant sa fierté, le poursuiveur malchanceux s'apprêtait à les héler quand un dénouement inattendu se produisit : La Maîtresse de Métamorphose, sa baguette brandie, avait catapulté le sombre professeur en arrière...

Autrement dit, droit sur eux.

 _Aïe !_

 _ **.**_

Le choc fut moindre mais tout aussi assommant pour la Chauve-Souris des Cachots qui s'affaissa sur eux. Seul point positif pour le doudou humain, le Minotaure le délaissa au profit de son nouveau jouet. Ne voulant point attendre qu'il se ravise, l'homme s'extirpa de leur couche de misère, rampant pour se mettre à l'abri et reprendre des forces.

Dans la rue régnait le calme, Mac Gonagall n'était nulle part en vue. Sans doute était-elle entrée. Au vrai, il s'en moquait. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon attendre qu'elle ressorte.

Il considéra le couple disparate qu'il avait sous les yeux : Le Maître des Potions dans ses robes noires, bien que d'une belle taille, faisait pâle figure* auprès de son compagnon d'infortune et disparaissait presque sous les biceps contractés. Ainsi, dégageant une grande impression de force, le Minotaure Rouge aurait pu faire la pub d'une célèbre boisson énergisante moldue.**

Le Minotaure et le Sombre Professeur.

Le Rouge et le Noir.

"Tiens, ça ferait un beau titre de roman !" pensa l'homme avant de s'éloigner.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dans la salle..._

"Alleeeez, encore un !" fit la voix encourageante d'Edwin Blackhole.

"Vraiment, c 'est rédé... C'est déra... C'est déraisonnable !" souffla Minerva, les yeux dans le vague.

Dès la première gorgée, elle avait su qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. L'alcool lui avait brûlé l'oesophage et une chaleur incendiaire l'avait prise de haut en bas, à tel point qu'elle s'était attendue à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, comme avec de la Pimentine.

Ça n'en était pas loin.

Le Français, lui, ne bronchait pas quand il buvait la Cuvée Spéciale de Whisky Pur feu. Soit il avait un thermostat interne, soit il était un animal à sang froid, ce qui n'était pas exclu. Il remplissait son verre avec calme et le vidait avec volupté. Pour le luxe, faudrait voir ailleurs...

"Ne me dites pas que deux verres suffisent pour vous mettre K.O., vous, une Ecossaise ?... Allez, un p'tit dernier... Pour me faire plaisir !"

Maudissant pêle-mêle l'inventeur du Whisky, Abelforth pour l'avoir brassé et Albus pour l'avoir plongée dans la mélasse, Minerva obtempéra, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper.

A nouveau, la brûlure revint et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

"Ça vous ramone bien la tuyauterie, hein ?" glissa le Français.

 _On avait remarqué._

" On a les boyaux qui tricotent...

\- Vi vi, je sais ! Chuis même en train de faire un pull à manches longues, là... Au point de riz !"

Minerva était ivre et commençait à voir des crapauds roses partout. Pourtant, un reste de conscience l'empêchait de sombrer tout à fait. Quelque chose clochait. Un détail dont elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler.

Elle jeta un regard vers son compagnon de beuverie. Il avait l'air maussade et faisait tourner son Whisky dans son verre, comme s'il n'y trouvait plus de plaisir... ou comme si quelque chose avait cessé de l'amuser.

A nouveau le malaise s'empara de la lionne. L'atmosphère avait changé entre eux. Sans doute le Français était-il déçu de son peu de résistance face à l'alcool, indigne d'une Ecossaise.

D'une Ecossaise...

 _Nom d'un Ronflak Cornu !_

Il l'avait qualifiée d'Ecossaise. Alors qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée...

Minerva tenta de se raisonner. Après tout, Pré-Au-Lard étant en Ecosse, il en aurait déduit naturellement qu'elle en était originaire.

Sauf que le village sorcier accueillait presque autant d'étrangers que d'autochtones et que, sur le conseil de Severus, elle avait gardé tout au long de la conversation l'accent anglais de ses années londoniennes. Histoire de faciliter le contact, selon lui.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la lionne, ce qui n'échappa point à l'individu lui faisant face.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" susurra-t-il.

Sa bouche souriait mais ses yeux étaient froids.

Minerva ne prit même pas la peine de donner le change. Elle _savait_ qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Sa Fierté Gryffondorienne la fit tenter malgré tout de sortir sa baguette.

"Inutile ! Vous n'y arriverez pas."

L'homme tenait la sienne au bout de ses doigts, à moitié cachée par sa manche. Il devançait les réflexes de la lionne comme s'il lisait en elle. Minerva se rappela ce que lui avait dit Severus. Pour que ce criminel ait toujours échappé à la justice, il devait avoir un don pour prévoir les réactions des gens... et pour les contrer.

Blackhole s'était renversé sur son siège, l'air très content de lui.

"Je ne vous dis pas que vous aurez plus de chance la prochaine fois, ma chère... Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

 _Acta est fabula_ , professeur MacGonagall..."

...

 _Au dehors..._

Severus Snape s'était vite remis de sa rencontre avec le front du Minotaure. Il faut dire que la fréquentation du Lord Noir qui semblait prendre son crâne pour un défouloir l'avait habitué aux chocs. Le Maître des Cachots avait la tête dure, chacun savait cela.

Aussi, à peine quelques minutes après la collision, il s'était réveillé presque sans migraine, la voix maugréante, sous les yeux de la montagne de muscles éveillée comme lui et qui le couvait de son regard bovin.

"Ah, la vache !

\- HUMM ?!

\- Oh pardon !"

Remis sur pied par le demi-animal, le potionniste épousseta ses robes. Il se sentait très bête d'avoir mis Minerva en colère tout à l'heure et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle en contemplant l'auberge. Vraiment inquiet.

"Vous trafiquez quoi ici ?" questionna une voix derrière lui.

"Mais... Mais vous _parlez_ !" lâcha-t-il en faisant volte-face.

"Evidemment que je cause, mon pote. On m'appelle même Bavard 1er à la Muette... Et c'est pas pour rien.

\- Mais je croyais que les Minotaures ne parlaient pas !

\- T'en as beaucoup dans tes relations ?

\- Euh... Non !

\- Ben voilà ! Ça explique tout.

Sache, Monsieur-le-Croque-Mort-aux-Allures-de-Cierge-de-Pâques, que l'hybridation humain-taureau produit le plus souvent des Minotaures muets _mais_... y'a des exceptions et je suis l'une d'elle.

Je m'appelle Alistair Dutoréador. Je suis l'enfant unique d'un boucher franco-espagnol exilé à Londres et d'une sorcière anglaise, peau de vache garantie pleine fleur, cousine de la Moldue Margaret Thatcher.

Au mariage de mes parents, un de mes oncles maternels eut le malheur de nettoyer sa baguette et le coup est parti tout seul, en direction de ma mère. Ce qui fit que, neuf mois plus tard, je pointais le bout de mon museau. Comme, les années passant, mon père me regardait d'un oeil calculateur j'ai quitté l'Angleterre et me suis installé à Paris, à la Villette. Et depuis je sillonne la planète, offrant mes services à qui veut bien m'employer.

\- Vous travaillez donc dans le monde sorcier ?" demanda Severus, fasciné malgré lui.

"Oh non ! Le monde sorcier, ça a eu payé mais ça paye plus... J'ai trouvé du boulot dans le monde moldu. J'suis Top-Model chez La Vache Qui Ricane et je fais mon fromage."

 _Evidemment..._

 **.**

Dans l'ombre d'une maison pour échapper à la clarté de la lune, les deux compères - pouvait-on dire amis ? - devisaient tranquillement en attendant la suite des événements. Alistair avait compris que Severus, comme il s'était présenté, attendait quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était à la Tête de Sanglier. Lui était libre comme l'air et tenait volontiers compagnie au potionniste.

Les minutes passaient.

Severus s'étira et délaissa leur retraite pour aller soulager un besoin pressant. Il en eut à peine le temps. Alistair beugla :

"Hé, Sev, magne tes fesses ! Y'a quelqu'un qui sort."

Effectivement, une silhouette masculine avait déboulé d'une porte latérale. Elle semblait indécise. Puis elle les aperçut.

Quand Severus reconnut l'homme, il sut qu'une tuile était arrivée.

...

 _Sur la route qui mène à Poudlard..._

"Alors, Dawlish, vous l'avez repéré ?

\- Pas encore, Monsieur le Ministre, mais il ne peut nous échapper. Le village est encerclé et toute la zone a été vidée de Magie.

\- Paaarfait !" siffla le petit homme."Il est inutile de temporiser. Lancez l'opération."

L'Auror s'éloigna pour donner les consignes à la manière moldue.

"Cette fois, Dumbledore, tu ne m'échapperas pas... ou j'en mange mon chapeau !"

 **.**

* * *

* Severus fait _toujours_ pâle figure, quelles que soient les circonstances.

** Celle qui donne des ailes, vous aviez deviné, bien sûr.

 _Acta est fabula_ : La pièce est jouée.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette 34

 **.**

 _Selena : Merci pour ta review._

* * *

Minerva allait mal.

Le sang battait à ses tempes, charriant l'adrénaline produite par une situation dangereuse et hors norme, dans des circonstances qui ne l'étaient pas moins.

Pour élucider la disparition inquiétante d'Albus et d'une conséquente somme d'argent , elle et Severus s'étaient improvisés enquêteurs. Une réflexion malheureuse du Maître des Potions l'ayant, euh... rendue indisponible, elle avait dû affronter seule un criminel retors.

Ce dernier, pas dupe de ses paroles, l'avait habilement neutralisée. La Professeure de Métamorphose s'était retrouvée à devoir boire plus que de raison. De ce fait, elle était ivre et incapable de réagir.

"Chère amie... " fit une voix qu'elle perçut lointaine.

La lionne focalisa son regard sur l'homme en face d'elle. Une grimace déforma ses traits quand elle comprit que c'était lui qui avait dit ces mots. _Chère amie, tu parles !_

"Si nous sortions ?"

Minerva pâlit brusquement. Elle avait beau être dans un état second, une alarme s'était déclenchée dans sa tête et faisait un boucan d'enfer. La sortie de la Tête de Sanglier risquait de mal se terminer. Pour elle, bien entendu.

Encore une fois, la lionne tenta d'utiliser la Magie en informulé pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas mais elle ne put le faire.

"Inutile de vous épuiser !... J'ai fait usage sur vous d'un Sort de Confinement. Vous ne pouvez accéder à vos réserves magiques."

 _Il avait tout prévu, ce sagouin !_

"Levez-vous sans faire d'histoire et si vous avez l'intention de m'attaquer à la Moldue, ôtez-vous cette idée de la tête. Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre moi."

Minerva le savait. Ce n'était pas à son âge qu'elle pourrait faire le coup de poing contre un homme dans la quarantaine, fut-il enveloppé. Cette pensée lui rappela un autre rondouillard : Peter Pettigrow. Parfois des âmes noires se cachaient sous des rondeurs bonhommes, elle n'aurait jamais dû oublier ça.

Elle se leva péniblement, vacilla un instant et parvint à tenir la station debout, bien que le sol l'appelât de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux se vrillèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, souhaitant le défier encore une fois, une dernière fois... Blackhole eut un sourire à minima, montrant le peu de cas qu'il faisait de sa bravade.

Contournant la table, il agrippa Minerva et la traîna vers la porte. La salle était amorphe. De toute façon, même si un client avait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose, il ne serait pas intervenu. _Chacun pour soi, Merlin pour tous !_ Telle était leur devise. La lionne lança un regard de détresse en direction du comptoir mais celui-ci était vide...

Le moral effondré, Minerva se laissa emmener vers un avenir plus qu'incertain.

 **.**

 _Au dehors, deux minutes auparavant..._

Trois silhouettes observaient, tendues, la porte close de la Tête de Sanglier. Severus et Alistair avaient été rejoints par le propriétaire des lieux et la tension était montée d'un cran, surtout quand celui-ci raconta en quelques phrases ce qu'il avait vu - et entendu, il avait l'ouïe très fine - à la table d'Edwin Blackhole.

"... Il ne s'en prendra pas à elle à l'intérieur". poursuivit-il."Si vous tenez à la sauver, essayez de le stupéfixer dès qu' _ils_ sortiront.

\- Pas de problème !" répliqua l'homme en noir en sortant sa baguette. Il se sentait d'humeur vengeresse et prêt à tout pour tirer sa collègue des griffes du Français.

"Euh... Sev ? _Y'a_ un problème !" souffla Alistair. "Tu sais qu'en tant qu'hybride, j'ai une affinité avec la Magie ?

\- Oui, et alors ?!

\- Je ne la sens plus."

Severus devint d'un blanc de craie.

 _Alors là, ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber._

 **.**

S'obligeant à respirer profondément, le Maître des Potions plongea dans ses souvenirs. Une conversation entre lui et un Auror renégat, obligé des Malfoy, lui revint en mémoire :

 _"Chaque Sorcier croit que la Magie est inhérente à sa personne. Ce n'est qu'en partie vrai.", avait dit l'homme._

 _"Pourtant, l'utiliser entraîne un épuisement personnel, aussi faible soit-il._

 _\- C'est là que vous faites erreur. Je vous explique : La Magie est en chacun de nous mais aussi, et surtout, dans l'atmosphère des Lieux Magiques. Certains en sont même saturés. Et le Sorcier de base, dans ces lieux, absorbe inconsciemment ladite Magie pour ses sortilèges, tant et si bien qu'il se croit infatigable._

 _\- ... Alors qu'il ne doit sa puissance qu'à son environnement._

 _\- Vous avez tout compris ! Ce qui amène à une autre vérité. Il est très facile de neutraliser un sorcier qu'on veut appréhender. Deux temps sont nécessaires : En premier, on bloque l'accès à la Magie ambiante, ensuite, on oblige le Sorcier poursuivi à utiliser sa propre Magie...et l'épuisement survient rapidement, aussi puissant soit-on."_

Severus revint au présent. Pas de doute ! Le Ministère et ses Aurors étaient derrière tout ça. L'opération dont leur avait parlé Kingsley se déroulait ici, à Pré-Au-Lard.

"Mais pourquoi ? " demanda Alistair quand le Maître des Potions fit partager ses craintes à ses compagnons.

"Demandez plutôt pour _qui_?" grogna la voix sourde d'Abelforth.

Lui et Severus connaissaient la réponse.

 _Albus..._

 _Où pouvait-il bien être ?_

La réponse allait attendre car un autre problème réclamait leur attention.

La porte s'ouvrait. Et ils étaient à découvert...

 **.**

Comme le joueur de Rugby qu'il était, Alistair réagit à la vitesse de la foudre, empoigna les Sorciers à ses côtés et les expédia dans le premier endroit obscur auquel il pensa, le site des poubelles. L'atterrissage - amerrissage ? - se fit dans un gargouillis peu ragoûtant.

Resté seul, le Minotaure se concentra alors sur les nouveaux arrivants.

...

...

On pouvait reconnaître une qualité Serpentarde à Blackhole : Il était prudent. Toujours sur le seuil, il tenait Minerva devant lui en guise de bouclier et balayait la rue d'un regard méfiant. Il sursauta en voyant les deux mètres trente d'Alistair tituber, visiblement ivre, à quelques pas de lui.

Un Minotaure en état d'ébriété étant des plus dangereux, le Français tenta de reculer pour retourner à l'intérieur de l'auberge mais la massive porte de bois qui s'était refermée ne voulut pas s'ouvrir à nouveau. Blackhole, nerveux, reporta son attention sur le demi-animal qui avançait vers lui.

Enfin, lui... Plutôt elle.

En effet, affichant un air bovin entièrement naturel, le Minotaure dardait ses prunelles marron sur la Professeure de Métamorphose et arborait un sourire XXL.

"Enfin je te retrouve, ma jeune adorée !"

 _Pardon ?!_ pensèrent les deux Sorciers dans un bel ensemble.

"Je t'ai cherchée partout, parcourant les continents, affrontant tous les danger, pour toi, mon aimée, mon trésor, ma belle Io*. Et maintenant tu es là, je suis là, nous sommes là..."

 _S'il continue à donner le là, je vais lui faire remonter toute la gamme,_ grommela Le Français dans sa barbe inexistante.

 _Bien, assez joué ! Il faut qu'il dégage._

" _Stupéfix_ _!_ " cria-t-il, la baguette brandie en direction du Minotaure. Le sortilège atteignit Alistair mais ne lui fit aucun effet.

" _STUPÉFIX !"_ cria-t-il plus fort.

Cela ralentit à peine l'Homme-Taureau. Par contre, ça le mit en colère, très en colère.

"JE TE RECONNAIS, MISÉRABLE ! TU ES ARGUS !"

 _Hein ? Que vient faire le concierge de Poudlard dans cette histoire ?_ se dit Minerva.

"TU NE SERAS PLUS LE GEÔLIER DE MA BIEN-AIMÉE."

Bon, ben là, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

"ET J'ARRACHERAI MOI-MÊME TES YEUX POUR LES METTRE SUR LE DRAPEAU DE L'ÉQUIPE NATIONALE D'ANGLETERRE !" **

 **.**

Sonnée par ce dialogue surréaliste, la professeure se mit aux abonnés absents. Elle s'évanouit, obligeant Blackhole à la lâcher et mettant ce dernier à la portée d'Alistair. Le Français tenta un ultime sortilège :

"DIFFINDO !"

A bout portant comme cela, il aurait dû faire un carnage.

Mais rien.

 _Ça y est, mon vieux, tes batteries sont à plat !_ jubila l'Homme-Taureau.

Sans Magie, certes mais pas sans ressources.

A peine en avait-il réalisé la perte, Blackhole tirait de sa ceinture un poignard effilé. Ni une, ni deux, Alistair plongea sur Minerva, la saisit à bras-le-corps et l'éloigna du seuil, non sans récolter une estafilade.

"Hé, les gars !" cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Deux ombres le rejoignirent.

"Occupez-vous de la balle ! Je vais faire un plaquage en règle à ce bouffeur de grenouille... "

Désarmant l'autre en un clin d'oeil, il passa à l'explication des gravures*** et ce fut vite fait. A la fin, Blackhole semblait avoir fait le Tournoi des Six Nations, la Coupe du Monde et dix matchs contre les All-Blacks. Autant dire qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Et, bouquet final, Alistair le projeta en vol plané en direction d'une cabine tout aussi odorante que les poubelles.

"C'est quoi, ça ?" demanda-t-il à Abelforth.

"Les chiottes.

-Ah merde !"

 _Tout était dit._

 ** _._**

Abelforth avait insisté pour partir en éclaireur. Cela prit peu de temps.

"Ils se rapprochent."

Laconique nouvelle.

Minerva n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Severus avait envisagé de la rapatrier à Poudlard, en empruntant le passage secret de la Tête de Sanglier _mais..._ il ne voulait pas abandonner Albus pour autant.

Le vieux Sorcier était introuvable.

Dilemme.

"Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps ça dure, la coupure de Magie ?

\- Une heure, Al, d'après ce que m'a dit l'ancien Auror. Ils ne peuvent faire plus.

\- Alors y'a plus qu'à se cacher... et jouer la montre."

C'était si simple, dit comme ça.

"Suivez-moi !" lança Abelforth.

Il les conduisit vers la porte latérale, Alistair portant Minerva, et leur fit descendre des marches couineuses à l'excès, jusqu'à sa réserve. Arrivé au mur du fond, il s'arrêta :

"Derrière cette paroi se trouve une pièce secrète datant de la quinzième guerre des Gobelins. Elle a l'avantage de s'ouvrir et se fermer grâce à un mécanisme Moldu. Entrez !... Vous y serez à l'abri. Je viendrai vous prévenir quand le danger sera écarté.

\- Et si les Aurors fouillent la cave ?

\- Vous les entendrez venir de loin grâce aux marches et alors... vous aviserez !"

 **.**

Severus remercia le frère d'Albus d'un signe de tête. Des couchettes sommaires s'étalant le long des murs ils s'y allongèrent, fatigués de leur mésaventure.

Vingt secondes plus tard, Alistair s'était remis à ronfler...

 **.**

* * *

* La prêtresse Io, aimée de Zeus, qui la transforma en génisse pour la soustraire à la jalousie d'Héra. Elle fut gardée par Argus-Aux-cent-Yeux dont cinquante ne dormaient jamais. A la mort de celui-ci, Héra sema les yeux sur la queue du Paon.

** Alistair a tendance à tout ramener à sa passion pour le Rugby et le Quinze de la Rose, l'équipe d'Angleterre, dont il est un fervent supporter. Même une légende de la mythologie grecque.

*** Passer à l'explication des gravures : Mettre une raclée à quelqu'un.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette 34

* * *

Merci à tou(te)s celles et ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews : Keloush, NVJM, mononoke-chan8, Mrs Gold, Nafrayu, Selena, Lilou0803, drgabrilus, et ma chère Fantomette !

Je suis désolée mais la semaine prochaine, je serai très occupée et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'écrire. Aussi, je préfère vous donner rendez-vous le 16/10 pour la prochaine mise à jour. J'essaierai de faire un chapitre un peu plus long pour compenser ce délai.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Le temps passait lentement.

 _Très_ lentement...

Dans la cachette confinée des Gobelins, une bougie projetait sa maigre lueur sur les murs, les couchettes et ceux qui les occupaient. Du trio improbable, seul le Maître des Potions avait refusé que Morphée le prenne dans ses bras. Les deux autres s'y étaient abandonnés avec délectation (pour Alistair) et une migraine carabinée (pour la Professeure de Métamorphose).

Ce fut elle qui émergea en premier d'un sommeil pesant qu'aurait peiné à soulever un haltérophile moldu, même sous stéroïdes.

"Oooh ! Pourquoi Hagrid a marché sur ma tête ?" gémit la Gryffondor en ouvrant les yeux d'un demi-centimètre.

"Notre... ami-des-bêtes-pas-dangereuses-du-tout n'est pour rien dans votre infortune, ma chère."

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Disons que vous avez donné de votre personne... et que la boisson vous l'a bien rendue."

Minerva ouvrit ses paupières d'un millimètre de plus, les referma aussitôt. La chiche lumière suffisait à blesser ses yeux. Elle se redressa en tâtonnant et s'adossa au mur couvert de salpêtre.

"Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans une cache secrète, derrière un mur de la cave de la Tête de Sanglier. Abelforth nous y a conduit."

 **.**

Ce fut comme si l'on avait annoncé à la lionne que Gryffondor avait perdu au Quiddich par cent-cinquante points à zéro. L'explosion de son amie surprit le potionniste.

"PAR LES COUILLES DE SALAZAR !

\- Euh, Minerva... D'habitude, c'est ma réplique.

\- M'EN FOUS ! Z'AVIEZ QU'À PAS LA LAISSER TRAÎNER. OÙ EST LA PORTE, QUE NOUS SORTIONS D'ICI ?!"

Jetant son self-control aux orties, la professeure s'arracha à sa paillasse, tituba et s'écroula sur celle d'Alistair, le réveillant au passage. Détail piquant, elle tomba sur ses cornes passées au taille-crayon et la douleur la propulsa là où elle voulait aller, devant la porte fermée à la Moldue. Eberlué, le Maître des Cachots n'avait pas bronché.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes à Minerva pour ouvrir et se ruer hors de la pièce. On entendit trois _couics_ désespérés puis le bruit d'une chute.

"Rien de cassé ?!" fit Severus en se précipitant à son secours, Alistair le suivant, bougie en main.

"Non ! Ça va... La marche, par contre."

Effectivement, la deuxième s'était éventrée sous le choc.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Abelforth fera appel à l'Ebéniste-Sorcier Radetzki, il s'y connait en marches.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas la réparer vous-même ? Je ne peux le faire, malheureusement."

Devant leurs mines effarées réciproques, il fallut s'expliquer : pendant que le Minotaure allumait un chandelier à trois branches qu'il avait trouvé, Severus narra la venue d'Abelforth, leur constatation de l'absence de Magie Ambiante, ce qu'ils en avaient conclu et ce qui était arrivé ensuite. La professeure raconta ce que Blackhole lui avait fait subir, avec le Sort de Confinement.

"Cela explique pourquoi la Magie Interne de cet homme s'est épuisé si vite. Ce sortilège requiert beaucoup d'énergie et il est à utiliser en continu. Sans cela, tu ne l'aurais pas vaincu aussi facilement." dit-il à Alistair.

Cette affirmation n'eut pas l'air de troubler le Minotaure. Un gargouillis à la hauteur du personnage s'échappa de son épigastre et il repartit vers sa couchette, rapatriant la bougie solitaire et adoptant le précepte qui veut que qui dort dîne.

 **.**

Les deux professeurs se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient faim eux aussi.

Tandis que Minerva s'asseyait sur un escabeau à l'intégrité matérielle douteuse, Severus, chandelier en main, inspectait les étagères surchargées : des caisses inviolées de savon, une poudre jaune qu'il reconnut sans peine et dont il éloigna les flammes, quelques bocaux où croupissaient des OCNI (Objets Confits Non Identifiés), armes de destruction massive de l'estomac.

Il y avait même dans un coin un sac contenant des Artefacts Moldus qu'Abelforth avait confisqués à Arthur Weasley le jour où celui-ci s'était fourvoyé céans et avait voulu en faire usage. Inutile de préciser que ça avait mal tourné.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de comestible ?

\- Non. Si cela existait dans le monde Sorcier, je dirais que ces conserves ont dépassé depuis cent ans leur date de péremption. Je vais en ramener à Poudlard, pour Potter et Londubat. Certains elfes dans les cuisines me doivent un service.

\- Vous n'oseriez jamais les intoxiquer, hein, Severus ?

\- Je vais me gêner.

\- Mais...

\- Rien n'égale la quiétude d'une semaine sans les Stupid's Boys de Gryffondor en cours de Potion. Ça vaut un séjour à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais...

\- Et je vous garderai une boîte pour la prochaine visite d'Ombrage.

\- Dans ce cas, d'accord."

Leurs intérêts bien compris, les deux professeurs s'accordèrent une pause qui ne dura guère. le Maître des Cachots la rompit peu après.

 **.**

"Pourquoi avez-vous explosé tout à l'heure, Minerva ?"

La concernée eut un sourire las.

"Je ne vous ai jamais vue hors de vous à ce point là. Qu'ai-je dit qui puisse vous mettre dans cet état ?"

Une rougeur s'étala sur les joues ridées de la Gryffondor ; cela lui donnait un air de petite fille et Severus en fut bizarrement touché.

"Que connaissez-vous de l'histoire familiale des Dumbledore ?

\- Pratiquement rien."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Ça remonte à longtemps, peu de gens s'en souviennent. Outre Abelforth, Albus avait une soeur, Arianna, plus jeune qu'eux. Lors d'un affrontement d'Albus avec Grindelwald, celle-ci trouva la mort sans que l'on sache qui des deux lâcha le sort fatal. Abelforth n'a jamais pardonné à son frère. Il le tient pour responsable du décès de leur soeur.

Et le passage des années n'a pas atténué le ressentiment du plus jeune des Dumbledore. Aussi, quand vous m'avez annoncé que nous étions dans ses murs et surtout, qu'il nous y avait conduits, j'avoue, j'ai vu rouge.

J'ai cru qu'il était complice avec Blackhole, ce vendu qui boit à tous les abreuvoirs*. Quand ce dernier m'entraînait au dehors, j'avais voulu faire signe à Abelforth mais il avait disparu.

\- Il était venu nous prévenir.

\- Je le sais maintenant mais... La fatigue, l'alcool... j'ai perdu tout discernement. J'ai cru qu'il voulait nuire à Albus et qu'il nous avait mis à l'écart pour nous empêcher de l'aider."

Sous l'aveu, Severus pouvait sentir la détresse de sa collègue. La disparition d'Albus angoissait terriblement celle-ci alors il fit... Il fit quelque chose dont il ne se croyait pas capable.

Avec la légèreté d'une plume, il posa ses doigts sur le poignet de la Gryffondor, sans appuyer, sans pathos, sans contrainte. Surprise - mais l'était-elle vraiment ? - Minerva leva les yeux. Et dans ceux-ci on pouvait lire un mot.

 _Merci._

Severus le reçut comme une brûlure.

 **.**

 **"** Alors vous avez vraiment cru qu'Abelforth avait nui à son frère ?

\- Oui. Je le croyais capable de tout. Même d'avoir mis Albus en bouteille.

\- Ce vieillard maniaque** mis en bouteille ?!... Voyons, Minerva, il sait très bien qu'Albus est imbuvable. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'empoisonner ses clients, plus que d'habitude s'entend."

Cela faisait dix minutes que les deux Sorciers discutaient à bâtons rompus. L'inquiétude était toujours là mais ils l'avaient mise en sourdine. Ils étaient restés dans la cave. Des bruits étranges sortaient de la cache des Gobelins sans qu'ils y prêtassent attention. Et cela continua jusqu'à ce que...

 _Boum !_

Un choc assourdi fît vibrer la porte donnant sur la rue.

 **.**

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Les deux professeurs reculèrent vers la pièce secrète, Severus essayant de raisonner sa collègue qui voulait attendre "l'ennemi" au pied de l'escalier.

"Nous pourrons nous barricader à l'intérieur.

\- Hors de question que je retourne dans ce trou à rats !

\- Y'en a plus." fit Alistair en se curant les dents.

Severus profita d'un instant de flottement pour souffler les bougies du chandelier, agripper son amie et l'envoyer rejoindre le Minotaure ; bientôt tous trois se postèrent, l'oreille aux aguets, derrière le panneau qui garantissait leur sécurité, croyaient-ils.

Tout là-haut la porte s'ouvrit et se referma de manière chaotique. On aurait dit que l'arrivant - car il n'y en avait qu'un, étrangement - se traînait plus qu'autre chose. Il finit par atteindre l'escalier et en entreprit la descente sonore.

 _Couic. Couic. Couic._

"Encore onze marches." pensa Severus.

Il le savait, ils les avait comptées.

 _Couic. Couic. Couic. Couic._

Plus que sept.

 _Couic. couic._

 _..._

Tiens, une pause.

 _Couic. Couic. Couic._

Plus que trois. Bientôt la marche funeste.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Il y eut un _Couic_ fatigué et juste après, un cri de douleur. L'intrus était tombé dans le trou.

C'était le moment où jamais. Le trio s'extirpa de la cache et s'élança vers l'homme qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à terrasser, malgré la quasi-obscurité.

"Ben, si c'est un Auror, j'ai des doutes sur le recrutement de leurs équipes." souffla Alistair. "Il m'arrive tout juste à la ceinture."

Tout aussi intrigué, Severus alla chercher la bougie pour éclairer la scène. Et _là_...

La boulette.

Devant eux se tenait Albus Dumbledore.

 **.**

* * *

* Y'en a qui mangent à tous les rateliers. Blackhole boit à tous les abreuvoirs, ça lui correspond mieux.

** Je vous laisse trouver le jeu de mots tout seuls.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR

Selena : Heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaît... Un petit secret : déjantée est mon troisième prénom.

Miss No Name : La suite est là !

Mary12 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ta mâchoire va mieux. :)

* * *

Voici le chapitre 8 de Disparitions inquiétantes, dédié à ma chère Fantomette.

Il est plus long que d'ordinaire et c'est le point d'orgue de la fiction. Après, il n'y aura que deux autres chapitres et un épilogue.

 _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Un silence complet régnait dans la cave de la Tête de Sanglier. Nul couinement de rat (Alistair y avait veillé), nul claquement de porte (tout était calfeutré), nul gémissement de fantômes d'anciens clients victimes d'une intoxication alimentaire (ils étaient morts chez eux) ne troublait la scène éclairée de quatre bougies coulantes comme un Camenbert bien fait.

Assis sur l'une des couchettes apportée par le Minotaure, Albus Dumbledore regardait son Maître des Potions soigner sans bruit, et à la moldue, sa cheville blessée. Le mutisme des personnes et des choses semblait irréel quand on se souvenait de la fureur qui régnait à cette même place, cinq minutes auparavant. Fureur qui devait beaucoup à une certaine Professeure de Métamorphose.

En effet, quand elle avait compris que l'intrus était en réalité son cher Albus, elle lui avait sauté au cou, manquant de l'étrangler. Ce qu'elle fit sciemment la seconde d'après, quand la colère prit le dessus sur le soulagement.

Sur un regard du Potionniste, Alistair l'avait soulevée comme une plume et traînée loin du demi-étranglé, mais, comme l'Homme-Taureau ne l'avait pas baîllonnée, elle s'en était donné à coeur joie, déversant sa rancoeur et le reliquat de sa peur sur le directeur de Poudlard qui ne pouvait en placer une.

Finalement, le Minotaure l'avait prise contre lui et son tee-shirt _Twickenham For Ever_ avait été mouillé de larmes. Depuis presque trente ans qu'il la connaissait, jamais Severus ne l'avait vue pleurer. Pour lui Minerva, à l'instar de la déesse dont elle portait le nom, était inébranlable. Un roc. Une statue. Non une femme avec ses faiblesses...

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été autant témoin de sa fragilité que ces dernières heures. La voir ainsi le navrait, plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer et il ne savait vers qui allait le maximum de sa colère : Blackhole pour ses Sortilèges, Fudge et les Aurors pour leur embuscade ou Albus pour être à l'origine de tout ça.

Ayant fini de soigner le vieux Sorcier, il lui remit sa botte et se redressa. Le Directeur le vit rejoindre les deux autres et se tourner vers lui, le visage fermé. Sûr qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

Cela ne tarda pas :

"Albus, dites-nous à laquelle de vos idées tordues nous devons d'être ici, au lieu de Poudlard et surtout, surtout, si vous avez une idée _un peu moins tordue_ * pour nous sortir de là."

A voir la tête du Directeur, ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

 **...**

 **...**

Au cours des nombreuses années qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait passées dans le monde sorcier, il avait dû affronter nombre de situations : certaines cocasses, d'autres gênantes ou bien encore dangereuses. Il s'en était sorti parce que ces situations faisaient partie d'une seule catégorie, rarement deux. Mais _là..._

Les trois à la fois.

 _Y'a pas à dire, pour nous construire des emmerdes, vous êtes vraiment le roi, Merlin !_

Le vieux Sorcier balaya le trio de son regard fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le champ de la Vérité, devant les Trois Juges des Enfers, sensation renforcée par la présence de l'Homme-Taureau, descendant de Pasiphae, l'épouse du Roi Minos.** Albus avait conscience que son futur récit allait faire bouillir ses deux subordonnés. Bien qu'habitués à ses idées loufoques, ils avaient une limite et s'en approchaient à grand pas, en témoignaient leurs mains crispées sur leur baguette. Heureusement que la Magie avait disparu. Morgane ! Il ne pensait pas un jour dire cela.

"Peut-être devrais-je commencer depuis le début ?" fit-il de la voix contrite qu'il réservait à Pomfresh et à son contrôleur des impôts.

L'effort louable fut flingué en plein vol par le Professeur de Potion.

"Au fait, Albus ! Et pas de digressions."

C'était si gentiment ordonné.

 **.**

"Voilà, en bref : l'entreprise anglaise Moldue qui fabrique les bonbons au citron que j'affectionne est au bord du dépôt de bilan.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : Ils ont perdu votre clientèle et comme celle-ci représentait soixante-dix pour cent de leur chiffre d'affaire, ils sont sur le point de couler, c'est ça ?

\- Soixante-quinze pour cent... Et non, c'est encore plus tragique. Le propriétaire des vergers siciliens qui leur fournissait de sublimes agrumes pour leurs bonbons est mort récemment. Ils ont dit que c'était dû à une asphyxie par exposition prolongée aux émanations citronnées. Vous imaginez ?

\- Je peux d'autant plus me le figurer que je constate chaque jour les dégâts que cela fait sur votre cerveau, Albus.

\- Oui, bon... Mais là n'est pas le problème qui nous préoccupe."

 _Nous ?!... Parlez pour vous, vieux citronné !_

"Le nouveau propriétaire des vergers, un certain Corleone venu des Amériques, s'est heurté sur place à la Mafia. Les choses se sont envenimées et les citronniers ont été détruits jusqu'au dernier, en représailles.

\- Sinistre histoire mais quel rapport avec l'entreprise moldue ?

\- La production fruitière sicilienne était réputée pour son goût inégalé. La fabrique de bonbons a préféré arrêter la production plutôt que de mécontenter les clients et depuis, ils cherchent un nouveau producteur d'égale qualité, sans succès.

Cet arrêt n'a pas été sans conséquence pour toute la chaîne commerciale. Même sur les marchés extérieurs. Jusqu'à Poudlard."

 _Aaaaah ! Enfin, nous y venons..._

 **.**

"Vous savez qu'Ambrosius Flume est _le_ confiseur de Pré-Au-Lard. Il est aussi en liaison avec les commerces moldus et c'est lui qui me procurait mes bonbons au citron.

\- Merlin ! Ne nous dites pas que lui aussi vous doit soixante-quinze pour cent de son chiffre d'affaires ?

\- Nooon.

\- Ouf !

\- En fait, c'est quatre-vingt pour cent. Ce qui explique que lui soit _vraiment_ au bord de la faillite.

\- Un vrai Cèdre du Bilan." ricana Alistair.

\- ... ?

\- Expression moldue. Cèdre du Bilan... ou quand, pour une entreprise, ça commence à sentir le sapin."

 **.**

La réflexion incongrue du Minotaure eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère entre les Sorciers. Minerva quitta son immobilité de marbre pour aller s'asseoir sur la couchette à côté d'Albus.

" Les huit cents Gallions qui ont disparu, c'était pour renflouer Honeydukes ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Oui. Je pensais à ce qu'avait fait Harry avec le prix du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il l'avait donné aux jumeaux Weasley pour qu'ils ouvrent leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Prendre des parts dans le magasin de bonbons me semblait être une bonne idée.

\- Sauf que cet argent, vous l'avez ponctionné sur le compte de l'école.

\- JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX !... Le temps pressait. Et mon compte personnel est presque vide.

\- _Quoi !_ "

Le Directeur de Poudlard parut très, très vieux soudainement.

"Toute mes Gallions partent dans une cagnotte pour le fonctionnement de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était déjà le cas lors de la Première Guerre, ça l'est encore aujourd'hui."

Un silence de mort plana autour de l'homme dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus, jusqu'à ce que le Maître des Potions le rompe :

"Albus ! Vous _devez_ aller rendre les pièces à Gringotts.

\- Mais... Honeydukes.

\- Les potions que j'ai déposées au Bureau des Brevets du Ministère me rapportent quelque argent. Je vous en prêterai, dès demain.

\- Je peux vous aider, moi aussi !" s'écria Minerva. "J'ai des économies."

Elle rajouta, mutine :

"Et pour le problème d'approvisionnement en Agrumes, une solution est possible : faites savoir à la fabrique de bonbons que la Société Fantômex34 qui se trouve près de Montpellier, en Languedoc, sera très heureuse de les fournir. Ils ont des fruits exceptionnels.

 **.**

"Eh bien, tout a l'air de s'arranger pour vous." dit doucement l'Homme-Taureau aux trois Sorciers.

 _Sourire général._

"... Si vous arrivez à sortir d'ici sans vous faire prendre."

 _Sourire circonflexe._

Bon Sang de Dragon !... Ils en avaient oublié le piège qui se refermait sur eux.

 **...**

 **...**

"Puis-je faire le point sur la situation ?"

La voix de Minerva était calme, à peine teintée d'une touche d'ironie. Severus fit un geste de la main en sa direction, manière d'affirmer qu'il ne lui disputerait pas la parole. Albus suivit sans faire d'histoires. Alistair ne s'inclut pas dans la conversation, trop occupé à écouter de ses grandes oreilles les bruits parvenant du dehors.

"Nous sommes trois Sorciers et un Minotaure qui nous cachons des Aurors dans une cave viciée.

\- Parfait résumé, ma chère. Et en plus, ça rime." se moqua le Maître des Potions.

"Hum... Le problème, c'est que nous voulons leur échapper et que nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont. Albus, une idée ?

\- Difficile à dire. Quand j'ai compris qu'ils encerclaient le village, la Magie venait d'être neutralisée. J'ai dû me désillusionner pour éviter d'être pris, les patrouilles fouillant tous les recoins.

\- Donc, vos réserves magiques ont disparu aussi rapidement qu'une glace de Fortarôme sous la cuillère de Ron Weasley ?

\- Pas tout à fait mais presque. Il m'en reste un peu, malgré le Sort de Silence que j'avais couplé avec le précédent. Ma seule idée était de parvenir à la cache derrière ce mur. Je connaissais le chemin, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lumière pour descendre l'escalier. Même l'odeur chaude de bougies que l'on venait d'éteindre ne m'a pas dissuadé de continuer, j'ai supposé qu'Abelforth venait de passer...

\- Mince ! Je n'avais pas pensé à l'odeur des bougies." râla Severus.

"Personne n'y a pensé." ajouta Minerva. "Mais elle persiste. Si les Aurors ouvrent la porte d'en haut, nous sommes fichus."

Le sombre Professeur opina du chef. Ils ne pouvaient compter sur la chance pour se soustraire aux forces de l'ordre qui devaient maintenant être tout près.

"Ce qui nous ramène à la question de tout à l'heure. Combien d'Aurors sur le terrain ?

\- Je n'en ai vu que six. Si on y rajoute Fudge, ça fait six et demie.

\- Super !

\- Et avec Ombrage..."

 **.**

A ces mots, une expiration presque douloureuse fusa des poitrines alentour.

"Albuuus ?!

\- Oui, mon amie ?

\- Voulez-vous dire que cette chère Dolorès est de la partie ?

\- Hélas, c'est le cas."

Evoquer Dolorès Ombrage devant Minerva équivalait à agiter une Muleta devant un taureau de combat. Mugissante, la Gryffondor s'élança vers l'escalier, glissa sous les bras d'Alistair qui ne put la plaquer et fut arrêtée _in extremis_ par le Maître des Potions.

" _Laissez-moi y aller !_ Je veux lui refaire le portrait, à ce crapaud rose !

\- C'est impossible, Minerva.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de courir dehors et de lui sauter dessus ?!

\- En premier, vos rhumatismes... En second, le fait que ça n'aidera personne ici présent."

 _Ce que je déteste quand il a raison ! pensa-t-elle._

Son élan coupé, la professeure revint s'asseoir auprès du Directeur.

"Ça va, ma chère ?" demanda ce dernier.

"Non, j'étouffe. C'est comme si je portais un corset trop serré.

\- C'est l'effet du Sort de Confinement de l'autre soiffard, Blackhole. L'absence de Magie ambiante l'a paradoxalement fixé sur vous." précisa Severus.

 **.**

Tandis que Minerva racontait à Albus tout ce qui s'était passé de leur côté, le Maître des Potions explorait à nouveau, et au millimètre, la cave et ses alcôves, ce qui l'amena à une découverte. Une porte qu'il n'avait pas vue.

" C'est là que mon frère garde ses trésors liquides."

En effet, derrière le panneau se trouvaient des bouteilles clissées de jonc, de très grande contenance.

"Oh oh ! Des Dames-Jeannes.

\- T'as trouvé des renforts, Sev ?

\- En quelque sorte, Alistair."

Severus mit ses compagnons au courant de sa trouvaille. Une idée tordue commençait à germer dans son esprit...

 **...**

"Albus, avez-vous assez d'énergie magique en vous ? Pourrez-vous lancer un sort d'intensité moyenne ?

\- Je le pense.

\- Je devrais pouvoir en faire autant. Minerva ?! Si notre cher Directeur vous délivre du Sort de Confinement, pourrez-vous utiliser votre Magie pour lancer un _Piertotum Locomotor_ ?

\- Mais, Severus, c'est horriblement fatigant. Et sur quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Sur les Dames-Jeannes. Vous vous souvenez de la formule que Flitwick nous a appris à Halloween, pour transformer d'inoffensives citrouilles en monstres aux dents acérées ? Je compte l'utiliser sur les bouteilles. _Vous_ les animerez après.

\- Tout de même, c'est épuisant.

\- Allons, Minerva !... Ce n'est pas comme si je vous demandais d'animer toutes les armures de Poudlard en même temps."

Minerva accepta le plan tordu de Severus, pestant quand même sur la perte future de toute sa Magie. Ce dernier, bien conscient qu'ils seraient alors tous trois sans défense, se tourna vers l'Homme-Taureau.

"Alistair, ce ne sont pas tes affaires mais...

\- Tu aimerais bien que je vous protège ultérieurement ? No Problemo, Sev ! Sans mentir, y'a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Comptez sur moi !"

Les trois Sorciers, soulagés d'un grand poids, ne perdirent pas de temps et se réunirent devant l'alcôve où dormaient les Dames-Jeannes.

" _Faciès Horribilis !"_ lança le Maître des Potions sur les bouteilles.

" _Apertum Magica !"_ envoya Albus sur Minerva.

" _Piertotum Locomotor !"_ décocha cette dernière sur les Dames-Jeannes, la tête aussitôt envahie par une terrible migraine.

 **...**

 **...**

 _Au dehors, devant la Tête de Sanglier._

La quinzaine d'Aurors qui formait un cordon autour de l'auberge semblait rassérénée, de même que le petit homme au chapeau melon vert et une espèce souriante de bonbon rose.

" Vous voyez, Cornelius, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Nous allons capturer Albus Dumbledore.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, Dolorès. Je suis pressé que ça se termine. Et il ne reste que dix minutes de black-out de Magie.

\- Ce sera suffisant... Maintenant, si vous ordonniez l'assaut ?

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes le Ministre, peut-être.

\- Ah oui !... Bon. Dawlish ? Etes-vous prêts ?"

Un hochement de tête le lui confirma. Fudge, gonflé d'importance, allait commander l'offensive quand un bruit rythmé lui parvint de la porte latérale.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? De la musique ?

\- Ça en est, Monsieur. On dirait le générique d'un dessin animé moldu. Celui avec les deux souris blanches de laboratoire." ***

Ecrasant l'Auror de son mépris pour user de références moldues, Ombrage voulut s'avancer mais n'eut pas l'heur de le faire.

La porte explosa brusquement.

Et se déchaîna l'Apocalypse.

 **.**

 _Vingt secondes auparavant, dans la cave._

"Vite ! Il faut les suivre." cria le Maître des Potions en désignant les Dames-Jeannes.

Les sortilèges croisés avaient parfaitement fonctionné. Il fallait rester au contact.

"OK ! Grimpe sur mon dos." fit Alistair en se baissant.

Severus s'exécuta. Aussitôt, le Minotaure redressa ses deux mètres trente, prit Albus et Minerva sous ses bras et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Trop tard pour une sortie discrète.

" Oups ! Les boutanches ont dézingué la porte. Et y'a un comité d'accueil.

\- _Laissez-nous descendre !"_ beugla Albus. Il fut obéi aussitôt.

"Vous voulez empêcher le massacre ?

\- Non. Je veux simplement ne rien perdre du spectacle."

 **...**

 _Au dehors..._

Les Dames-Jeannes enchantées se déployaient face aux Aurors, dandinant leurs rondeurs au rythme de la musique. L'une d'elle s'approcha de Dawlish.

"Merlin, qu'elle est moche ! On croirait ma belle-mère."

Un ensemble de verre et d'osier pouvait-il se vexer ? On aurait pu le croire à voir la "réaction" de la bouteille et de ses congénères. Elles se regroupèrent. Leurs visages prirent une expression sinistre. Pas qu'elles aient été souriantes, remarquez.

Sur le seuil Minerva, malgré sa migraine, parvenait à contrôler ses créatures. Et une idée jaillit. Puisque la musique seule ne parvenait pas à adoucir les moeurs des employés du Ministère, peut-être qu'une chanson ?...

Pour le choeur des Dames-Jeannes.

Les paroles lui vinrent avec une facilité effrayante.

 **.**

Une, deux...

 _Créatures infâmes, nous somm' les Dames-Jeannes,_

 _nous mangeons les enfants, les vieillards et leurs cannes._

 _Mais nous, ce qu'on préfère,_

 _ça sort de l'ordinaire,_

 _ce sont les Aurors_

 _à la sauce roqu'fort._

 ** _._**

"Elles ont tort de dire ça." fit Alistair.

" ... ?

\- C'est meilleur avec du Comté."

 **.**

 _Le Ministre et ses gars, on leur fait des misères._

 _On taille dans leur gras et avec les lanières_

 _On tricote un chandail,_

 _y'a que maille qui m'aille._

 _Après, je le confesse,_

 _on va leur mordr' les fesses._

 ** _._**

"Elle ne va pas oser, quand même ?!" murmura craintivement Albus.

"OUAIIIILLE !"

 _Oh Merlin !_

Si.

 **.**

Ainsi commença la bataille finale de Pré-Au-Lard, qui n'apparut jamais dans les livres d'Histoire.

 **.**

* * *

* Ben quoi, on peut rêver ?!

** A sa mort, le roi Minos devint l'un des Trois Juges des Enfers de la Mythologie grecque.

*** Minus et Cortex.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall- Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR :

Lady12 : tu devrais prévoir une mâchoire de rechange quand tu lis cette fic. ;-)

* * *

"C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar !" répétait Dawlish comme un mantra, tout en courant pour échapper à ses poursuivantes.

"C'est horrible ! Mon beau costume !"gémissait Fudge, pour l'instant épargné par les bouteilles en furie. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de plonger dans les poubelles. Seul surnageait son chapeau melon.

"C'est un scandale ! Une infamie ! Une atteinte à l'intégrité du Ministère !" rugissait Dolorès Ombrage. Vu le nombre de trous faits par les Dames-Jeannes dans son tailleur rose, il n'y avait pas que le Ministère à avoir perdu de son intégrité.

"C'est un spectacle des plus réjouissants !" s'exclamait Albus depuis l'intérieur de la porte latérale, juché sur un tonneau. Pour un peu, il aurait réclamé un grand bol de pop-corn (aromatisé citron) pour profiter pleinement de la scène.

"C'est amusant ! On croirait voir un jour de soldes chez Gaichiffon, en moins vicieux." assurait Minerva, le chignon défait, les mèches de ses cheveux s'étalant comme les serpents de la Méduse.

"C'est génial ce sortilège ! Je me demande si je peux l'utiliser sur les tableaux de la tour Gryffondor." rêvait tout haut Severus, se frottant les mains par avance.

" C'est barbant, ce truc !" confiait Alistair au Directeur de Poudlard. "On se croirait à une énième diffusion d'Intervilles à la télé, les vachettes en moins... sauf si je m'en mêle."

-Oh ! Vous avez vu ?! Un des Aurors a un caleçon rouge à pois verts.

\- Oh ! Celui-là est vert à pois rouges.

\- Son caleçon ?

\- Non, le type... Il a dû choper la Dragoncelle.

\- Minerva ?! Votre sortilège est bien limité à une morsure au bas du dos ? Alors pourquoi cet Auror-là s'est-il fait mordre à la tête ?

\- Sans doute parce qu'il a une perruque en peau de fesse.

\- J'croyais que c'était parce qu'il avait une tête de c..

\- _ALISTAIR !_

\- Uh uh !" finit le Minotaure.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Oh, par là, j'entends pas grand chose." *

 **...**

Les meilleures distractions ayant une fin, la place devant la Tête de Sanglier se vida des forces de l'ordre et les forces du désordre restèrent en terrain conquis.

"Ils se sont éloignés mais ils reviendront vite", énonça Severus. "Minerva ! Arrêtez votre sortilège. Le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils ne sont plus poursuivis, nous aurons emprunté le passage secret vers Poudlard. Que tout le monde vérifie qu'il ou elle ne laisse aucun indice sur les lieux. Manquerait plus qu'on se fasse arrêter à cause d'une omission."

En moins de trente secondes, la fine équipe s'assura que l'endroit était vierge de toute piste pouvant mener à eux.

" C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose." murmura Minerva à un Minotaure perplexe.

"Moi aussi mais je ne vois pas..."

Un gémissement leur fournit la réponse.

 **.**

" _Edwin Blackhole !"_ s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Dans l'épave de ce qui fut des toilettes, le Français venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance.

 **...**

"On ne peut pas le laisser là. Si les Aurors le trouvent, ce pourri nous vendra à Fudge.

\- D'accord, Minerva. Un séjour dans les geôles de Poudlard s'impose", concéda Severus. "Je m'en occupe.

-Non ! Partez devant avec Albus. Il est blessé et ne pourra marcher vite. Alistair et moi allons régler le cas du Maquereau Au Vin Blanc."

Un hochement de tête et le Maître des Potions s'éloigna, embarquant au passage le vieux Sorcier interloqué par cette référence culinaire à laquelle il n'avait rien compris. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, le duo Minotaure- Sorcière s'approcha de l'endroit à l'odeur soutenue, la professeure ayant cinq mètres d'avance sur Alistair qui restait dans l'ombre des murs. Déclinant l'offre d'aide de ce dernier, elle écarta Blackhole des débris.

"Que... Qui êtes-vous ?!" fit une voix apeurée.

Minerva et Alistair se figèrent. Ce n'était pas le Français qui avait parlé, il n'était pas en état de le faire. Alors qui ?

 **.**

La Maîtresse de Métamorphose leva les yeux. Devant elle un jeune Auror, la matraque brandie et la robe toute déchirée les contemplait d'un air perdu, Blackhole et elle... Il se détendit un peu et baissa la main en constatant qu'il avait à faire à des êtres de chair et de sang.

"Hé, mais je vous reconnnais !" dit l'homme.

 _Aïe aïe aïe !_

"Vous êtes une professionnelle de l'Allée des Embrumes et votre client..."

 _Trop aimable, jeune présomptueux !_

"Eh, mais c'est ce cher Edwin !"reprit l'inconscient que le soulagement rendait bavard. "Alors, on n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir les filles, hein ? Celle-ci a l'air d'avoir plein d'heures de vol au compteur. Tu me diras, pour l'expérience, y'a rien de mieux."

Minerva n'avait même plus la force de s'étouffer de rage mais le pire était à venir. Le jeune blanc-bec s'était penché sur Blackhole et lui chuchota à l'oreille une phrase que la lionne entendit très bien, Animagus oblige.

"Faudra te méfier quand même, elle a l'air d'avoir dépassé sa date de péremption."

 _Oh Merlin, Morgane, Circé et tous les autres !_

Ayez pitié de lui.

 **.**

Quand il se releva, elle se tenait devant lui, fulminante.

" _VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ELLE VOUS DIT, LA PÉRIMÉEPATÉTICIENNE ?!"_

En fait, il ne le sut jamais. Minerva lui envoya un direct du droit dans lequel elle mit toute sa force. Un double craquement retentit puis le jeune homme s'effondra.

"Minnie !" cria Alistair en la rejoignant."Ça va ?

\- Non, je crois... que je me suis brisée les doigts !

\- C'est vrai que vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte, si je puis dire.

\- Mais comment ai-je pu frapper aussi fort ?

\- Seule réponse possible, Minerva, la Magie est revenue. Et vous l'avez utilisée sans même vous en rendre compte. Ce qui explique aussi que vous ayez soulevé Blackhole si facilement."

La Professeure en oublia la douleur, pendant un instant.

"Dans ce cas..."

Fouillant sa poche de la main gauche, elle sortit sa baguette. Satisfaite d'en voir jaillir des étincelles, elle la pointa sur sa main blessée et dit :

" _Calmos !"_

Et dans la foulée, elle la braqua ensuite sur la tempe de l'Auror indélicat.

" _Oubliette !"_

Clair, net et sans bavure...

 **.**

Ayant métamorphosé la matraque du jeune homme en tapis, elle ajouta en désignant Blackhole :

"Enveloppez le poisson, Alistair, qu'on puisse partir d'ici sans délai."

Ce qui fut fait. Le trio entra dans l'auberge sans que quiconque ne bouge un cil. L'escalier fut monté en dix secondes. Dans le salon de l'étage, Severus et Albus les avaient attendus.

"Vous en avez mis du temps.

\- Désolée ! J'ai voulu mettre un poing final à cette histoire. Vous avez constaté ? La Magie est revenue.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner. Venez !"

Severus ouvrit le passage. Ils y disparurent en trois battements de coeur...

 _Au rez-de-chaussée de la Tête de Sanglier._

Abelforth devait bien se l'avouer : cette nuit resterait dans son souvenir comme l'une des plus étranges et des plus jouissives qu'il lui ait été donnée de vivre.

Non seulement il avait contribué à faire échouer une embuscade du Ministère et de ses Branquignols d'Aurors mais - et c'était la cerise sur la tarte à la mélasse - son cher frère lui devait désormais un service. Le jour où il lui demanderait de renvoyer la calèche ** serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche, enfin... grise, pour être raccord avec la teinte de son établissement.

 **.**

La porte d'entrée grinça, tirant le Sorcier de ses pensées peu charitables. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui apprit l'identité de l'arrivant.

 _Ambrosius Flume_. _Le rendez-vous d'Albus._

Ce dernier l'en avait averti avant de monter vers le passage secret, le suppliant de mettre le confiseur au courant des derniers rebondissements de la nuit...

 **.**

L'homme s'avança en slalomant entre les tables jusqu'au comptoir où il évita d'instinct de s'accouder.

"Je... J'ai rendez-vous avec votre frère." lui souffla-t-il d'un air de conspirateur d'Opérette.

Abelforth soupira.

Expliquer et rassurer l'homme n'allait pas être simple.

Peut-être qu'un verre de la Cuvée Spéciale aiderait...

* * *

* Extrait d'un sketch de Francis Blanche et Pierre Dac.

** Equivalent de "renvoyer l'ascenseur".

Avoir une perruque en peau de fesses : être chauve.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

 _RàR :_

 _Selena : Merci pour ta review._

 _Chocogrenouilles : La suite est là._

 _Mary12 : Pardon, pardon pour mon erreur. Bonne lecture du dixième chapitre - première partie._

* * *

Voilà donc la première partie du dixième et dernier chapitre. Elle est plutôt courte, essentiellement par manque de temps pour l'écriture. La deuxième partie sera publiée le 6 novembre.

* * *

 _Poudlard, au sortir de la Salle sur Demande._

 **.**

"Vous croyez que Poppy acceptera de soigner nos blessures...

\- _Evidemment, Albus_." répliqua un duo de professeurs crevés.

" ... sans poser de questions ?"

Inutile de réfléchir, la réponse était non. Définitivement non. Poppy Pomfresh appartenait à une espèce heureusement singulière combinant les gènes de curiosité d'une pie et ceux d'agressivité d'un dragon s'étant fait voler son casse-croûte. Mélange redoutable et redouté du personnel de Poudlard que l'infirmière martyrisait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Severus la soupçonnait d'avoir le syndrome de Bloody Mary.

"Tu veux dire qu'elle se prend pour un cocktail ?" avait demandé Alistair à qui le Maître des Potions s'était confié.

"Non. Je pensais au personnage du folklore. A l'instar de celle-ci, Poppy rêve secrètement d'envoyer au Diable tous ceux qui réclament son aide. Je parle des adultes, évidemment. D'ailleurs, une devinette circule dans les couloirs :

Quelle différence y a-t-il entre Voldemort et l'infirmière de Poudlard ?

\- J'sais pas.

\- Avec Voldemort, tu as une chance de t'en tirer."

 **.**

Alistair réprima un sourire. Son copain Sev exagérait, une infirmière ne pouvait pas être aussi... aussi...

Peu importe ! Le Minotaure allait avoir une chance de mettre un adjectif à la fin de sa phrase. L'antre de la disciple des piqûres était en vue.

En vue et fermée. Ce qui n'était pas normal.

 **...**

D'un _Alohomora_ , le Maître des Potions ouvrit la porte et la petite équipe entra avec prudence. Personne dans le bureau, ni dans la réserve, ni dans la salle où les lits tirés au cordeau étaient inoccupés. Tous ? Non. Un lit résistait encore et toujours à l'envahissante solitude. Entouré de paravents, il laissait s'échapper un ronflement semblable au bruit d'une tronçonneuse atteinte d'apnée du sommeil.

"Voilà l'explication, murmura Albus, Poppy est au chevet d'un malade et ne nous a pas entendus entrer."

 _Et pour cause_.

Décidant que la progression en catimini n'était plus de mise, le vieux Sorcier s'avança et tira le tissu blanc.

Et là, surprise !

Non, pas Voldychou sortant d'un gâteau King Size.

Sybille Trelawney, roupillant du sommeil du juste-au-dessus des-deux grammes-d'alcool-dans-le-sang. Avec deux bouteilles de Gin serrées au creux de ses bras...

 **...**

"Ooooh ! Comme c'est touchant, Sybille, railla Severus, ce sont des jumeaux ou des jumelles ? Suis-je bête, si c'était des jumelles, on aurait la courroie et l'étui." *

Tandis qu'Albus and co restaient figés sur place, la Professeure s'était réveillée en sursaut, faisant rouler ses chers récipients sur le lit. Avant qu'ils ne pussent tomber, ils furent récupérés par le Maître des Potions.

"Où les emmenez-vous ?"chouina-t-elle.

"Hors de portée de tout prédateur rôdant dans les parages", répondit-il en s'éloignant, se méfiant au passage du regard un peu trop brillant d'Alistair.

"Sybille ! Où se trouve Poppy ?" questionna Minerva que les élancements dans sa main rendaient fébrile.

"Elle... a été appelée par Sainte Mangouste. Les Bizarr' Sisters donnaient un concert dans le stade de Quiddich de Londres et les tribunes se sont effondrées."

Les trois Sorciers échangèrent un regard consterné. Un tel accident tiendrait Poppy éloignée de Poudlard pendant des heures.

 **.**

"Bon, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Autant prendre nos aises et notre mal en patience.

\- Severus, ne voulez-vous pas aller les aider ?

\- _Je doute qu'ils aient envie de m'avoir dans leurs pattes !"_ cracha-t-il...

"Je vais quand même les contacter pour voir s'ils ont besoin de potions fraîches."

Il s'éloigna. Ses trois collègues - même Sybille - savaient pourquoi le Maître des Cachots était si amer. Sainte Mangouste refuserait de faire confiance à un ancien Mangemort, malgré l'urgence.

Quels idiots !

 **...**

Severus revenait, une boule dans la gorge.

Ça avait été pire qu'imaginé.

Il était tombé sur un petit chef gonflé de son importance. Comment il avait réussi à garder son sang-froid devant ce crétin relevait du mystère. Maîtrise ou pas, le résultat avait été le même.

"On n'a pas besoin de vous." Point barre.

 **.**

Et maintenant, le Maître des Potions laissait l'obscurité l'accompagner dans les couloirs, n'ayant ni l'envie, ni le courage de lancer un...

" _Lumos !"_

Ce n'était pas sa voix, ni sa volonté et quand il vit le résultat, il eut presque envie de rire.

Devant lui se tenait Alistair.

Ce fichu Minotaure utilisait ses cornes pour faire de la Magie.

Leurs extrémités brillaient comme des soleils miniatures.

...

"Tu devrais essayer de dormir."

Severus soupira en entendant cette phrase pour la cinquième fois.

"Sérieux, Sev. Tu peux baisser ta garde. Nous sommes tous rassemblés dans l'infirmerie. Sauf Trelawney qui a préféré regagner sa tanière.

\- Merci Merlin !

\- D'accord avec toi. Aloooors, le petit Sevy va aller se coucher ?

\- J'accepte ! Ne serait-ce que pour ne plus t'entendre dire des âneries. Ce qui est un comble pour un Minotaure."

Severus choisit un lit proche de ceux de ses collègues. La tête sur l'oreiller, sa respiration devint régulière et il sombra dans le sommeil. Alistair le veilla un long moment.

 **.**

Ce fut un sentiment de vide qui le fit revenir à lui. Ses amis dormaient paisiblement, le calme régnait dans la pièce et pourtant...

Quelque chose clochait.

Un mouvement à peine perceptible... Une lueur.

Dans le fond de l'infirmerie, le Minotaure manipulait un disque émettant une lumière bleue.

 _Un miroir à double sens._

"Ça confirme mes soupçons." marmonna Severus, avant de refermer les yeux.

 **.**

* * *

* dans un sketch de Francis Blanche et Pierre Dac


	11. Chapter 10 - 2 et épilogue

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Pairing : Minerva MacGonagall - Severus Snape

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR :

Mary12 : Voici le tout dernier chapitre. Tes zygomatiques vont pouvoir se reposer après ça.

Chocogrenouilles : Heureuse de te faire rire.

Selena : J'espère que ce dernier post te fera rire autant.

Marie la Petite : Contente que tu trouve ma fic originale.

Miss No Name : Réponse dans ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

Bon, ben voilà, c'est la toute fin de Disparitions Inquiétantes.

Quand j'ai commencé à poster les premiers chapitres de cette fic, je croyais qu'elle intéresserait peu de monde. Je me suis trompée et j'en suis heureuse.

Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, Keloush, Mrs Gold, drgabrilus, NVJM, mononoke-chan8, Nafrayu, Lilou0803, Miss No Name, Chocogrenouilles, Selena, Marie la Petite, Mary12.

Un grand merci à ma chère correctrice, Fantomette34, pour ses commentaires et encouragements.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Minerva MacGonagall rêvait.

Elle avait de nouveau vingt ans et courait au devant de Dougal MacGregor, son amour de jeunesse.

Dans la cour d'une ferme, le jeune homme nourrissait des animaux en lançant des grains de blé à la volée. Quand il l'aperçut, un grand sourire vint lui manger le visage et il s'approcha d'elle, écartant les bêtes bruyantes afin d'enlacer sa bien-aimée.

Quel bonheur c'était de se sentir serrée dans des bras si forts, si rassurants !

Quelle ivresse la prenait quand il approchait sa bouche de son oreille !

Minerva se figeait, tremblante, espérant tellement entendre les mots que toute femme attend de l'être aimé.

" _NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CE BAZAR !"_

Oups ! Ce n'était pas à ça qu'elle pensait...

 **.**

La professeure de Métamorphose ouvrit un oeil sur une réalité bien peu charmante. Adieu veau, vache, cochon, couvée ! (air connu) Plus d'animaux de la ferme s'ébattant autour d'elle. Adieu son bel Adonis !.. A la place, la figure revêche de Poppy Pomfresh la toisait du haut de son mètre soixante. Les autres endormis regagnaient l'état de veille sans plus d'enthousiasme.

"Alors, il suffit que je m'absente quelques heures et _vous_ en profitez pour organiser une soirée pyjama dans _mon_ lieu de travail ?!... "

L'infirmière était au bord d'une explosion comparable à l'éruption du Mont Saint Helens * quand elle avisa Alistair, perché sur le lit du Potionniste. Ce dernier était dans ses bras.

"Ah ! Mais je vois qu'on a invité un petit camarade, déclara-t-elle, et pas n'importe qui."

Les yeux de Poppy fusillèrent l'ensemble des présents : Albus s'était rapproché de Minerva, arguant du précepte qu'on est plus fort à deux contre les infirmières en colère. Severus essayait de se dépatouiller des attentions d'Alistair, le souffle de son museau lui balayant le visage. Et ce dernier ne voulait pas lâcher son doudou.

"Ça y est, j'ai compris, énonça l'infirmière, c'était une soirée à thème !"

Regards déconcertés en face d'elle.

"Vous avez voulu reconstituer une crèche moldue. Bien essayé... mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous péchez dans les détails. Les parents sont du troisième âge, le "petit" Jésus s'habille en gothique et vous avez un homme-taureau en guise de boeuf. Et pour faire l'âne, vous n'avez trouvé personne ?"

...

"Vous n'auriez pas dû dire qu'on l'attendait pour ça, Severus. Vous savez pourtant qu'elle est aussi douée que moi en Métamorphose."

L'intéressé ne put qu'acquiescer, remuant des oreilles d'âne semblables à celles du Roi Midas... **

 **...**

 **...**

Le soleil se hissait à hauteur des fenêtres quand tout s'apaisa dans l'infirmerie. Poppy, enfin calmée, rendit ses oreilles normales au Maître des Potions et soigna les blessures des uns et des autres. Si la cheville d'Albus n'avait presque rien, la main de Minerva nécessitait du Poussos. La professeure avala la potion en grimaçant. Elle allait le sentir passer pendant des heures...

Ensuite un elfe de maison fut appelé par Albus, s'en suivit l'apparition de viennoiseries accompagnées de lait (pour Alistair), de café et de thé. Tous firent honneur au petit-déjeuner.

"Aaah ! Ça fait du bien, s'écria l'infirmière en engloutissant une brioche, je mourais de faim.

\- Allez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé à Londres ?

\- Je le ferai, Minerva, quand vous m'aurez dit pourquoi vous vous êtes tous retrouvés ici. Surtout vous. A voir l'état de votre main, on pourrait croire que vous avez boxé un Troll des Montagnes.

\- Oh, rien de tout cela, fit la susnommée, nous discutions. Albus m'a énervée et j'ai tapé du poing sur la table.

\- Hum ! Puis-je savoir à quel sujet, la discussion ?

\- Sur le prix trop important des litières pour chat. Ça grève le budget de l'école, ricana le Maître des Potions, et vous savez à quel point Albus est près de ses sous."

Poppy n'était pas idiote : aucun de ses vis-à-vis ne voulait dire la vérité ? Soit. Elle saurait bien un jour ou l'autre ce qu'ils avaient fait.

"Et alors, Londres ?" relança Albus.

Autant prendre la perche qui lui était tendue.

"Terrible !... Quand j'ai transplané aux abords du stade, c'était la panique. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens. Les Médicomages avaient de la peine à faire leur travail et le service d'ordre était inexistant.

\- D'habitude un groupe d'Aurors couvre ce genre d'événement. N'y avait-il personne ?

\- Deux paniqués et trois incompétents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux.

 _Nous en avons une vague idée, Poppy._

"Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation s'est amélioré quand les hommes des Enquêtes Internationales sont arrivés.

\- _LES MEN IN BLACK ?!_ s'écria Severus.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le film moldu du même nom ?

\- Non, non... Aucun. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

\- Leur chef était là aussi.

\- Consoude Kostik !

\- Vous la connaissez ?"

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête.

"Je m'excuse, murmura Alistair innocemment, mais c'est qui, cette Qu'on soude Caustique ?

\- C'est la Directrice des Enquêtes Internationales aux Nations Sorcières Unies, expliqua Albus, un service semblable à l'Interpol des Moldus mais spécialisé dans la traque de menaces internationales non moldues sur tout le globe. Ce qui explique qu'elle ne s'occupe pas des exactions de... de Vous-Savez-Qui, celui-ci restreignant pour l'instant ses activités à la Grande-Bretagne."

Et le Directeur de Poudlard le regrettait fort... Cette femme et son équipe auraient été d'une aide précieuse.

 **.**

Après ces mots, la conversation se dilua et finit par cesser sous le poids de sombres pensées. La présence des Enquêteurs Internationaux induisait une certitude : l'effondrement des gradins au stade de Quidditch n'était pas un accident...

 **...**

 **...**

Minerva était partie se reposer dans ses appartements et Albus, à peu près remis, avait décidé de faire acte de présence dans la grande salle.

"Heureusement, nous sommes samedi. La majorité des élèves n'est pas encore levée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils paniquent en remarquant notre absence.

\- Ils se réjouiraient de la mienne, assurément.

\- Severus ! Ne soyez pas si négatif. De plus, votre présence est indispensable... Ne serait-ce que pour maintenir le niveau sonore des élèves en dessous du seuil de perception.

\- Si c'est une question de salubrité des oreilles je viendrai, mais pas maintenant. Je tiens à raccompagner Alistair jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard."

Et il s'éloigna, le Minotaure à ses côtés. Albus les suivit du regard, un peu envieux de leur évidente complicité...

 **.**

Un couloir, un escalier, un autre couloir, les grandes portes et puis l'extérieur...

Les grilles qui se rapprochent et bientôt, la séparation.

Au-delà, une brume qui s'attarde.

Encore cinq mètres.

Et quelqu'un devant eux.

"Bonjour Madame Kostik, susurra le Maître des Potions.

\- Bonjour, Maître Snape.

\- Je m'attendais à votre présence ici.

\- Vraiment ? Quelle est la raison de votre certitude ?

\- Je connais votre façon d'agir. Quand une de vos missions est terminée, vous récupérez en personne vos agents sur le terrain. Et c'est le cas encore, ici et maintenant.

N'est-ce pas... Alistair ?"

Le Minotaure ne nia pas. Son sourire s'élargit même. Il n'était nullement fâché d'avoir été démasqué par Severus.

 **.**

"Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Une suite de petits détails. Mais le déclic, ce fut quand Alistair qualifia Blackhole de bouffeur de grenouilles. Ni Abelforth ni moi ne lui avions précisé ce fait, et son nom n'indique pas une ascendance française.

\- Un rien qui aurait pu faire capoter sa mission. Il devait simplement suivre Blackhole et identifier ses contacts.

\- Désolé ! J'étais dans le feu de l'action, expliqua le Minotaure, je ne ferai plus pareille erreur.

\- Je l'espère pour vous.

Maintenant, veuillez faire vos adieux à votre ami, nous allons partir."

Severus approcha et se laissa étreindre par l'Homme-Taureau.

"Si tu as l'occasion, chuchota ce dernier, passe me voir à Paris, à côté du Parc de la Villette. Trouve l'impasse de la Bavette. A l'angle se trouve le Bar des Louchébems : c'est là que tu as le plus de chance de me voir."

Et il disparut en même temps que sa supérieure, avalés par le brouillard...

...

Fichu Minotaure !

Il lui manquait déjà.

 **.**

EPILOGUE

 **.**

 _Trois semaines plus tard._

L'Affaire des Disparitions Inquiétantes appartenait au passé. Blackhole avait été maintenu en geôle au pain sec et - Horreur ! - à l'eau pendant huit jours et renvoyé en France, un _Oubliette_ à la clé. Minerva était en pleine forme et Albus sautillait comme un gamin parce que la production moldue des bonbons au citron était réactivée. Il devait en recevoir sous peu.

Ils eurent tous des nouvelles de Sainte Mangouste par une cousine de Poppy travaillant là-bas. Après l'urgence des blessés du stade de Quidditch, les Médicomages avaient vu débarquer Fudge et ses Aurors malchanceux. Le Ministre ayant glissé sur une peau de banane, il s'était retrouvé avec une double fracture du bras gauche. Et, comble de l'étrange, il avait mangé son chapeau melon (et ses bottes de cuir pour faire bonne mesure), ce qui fit planer le doute sur sa santé mentale. Cela inspira une chanson au Maître des Potions :

 _Il est tombé par terre, c'est la faute à Potter_

 _Et s'est cassé le bras, la faute à Londubat._

 _Il a perdu l'affaire, la faute à Alistair_

 _Est devenu gaga, la faute à Minerva.***_

Bon, ce n'était pas de la haute poésie mais... de la part de Severus Snape, ça en étonna plus d'un.

D'ailleurs, la Terreur des Cachots semblait d'excellent humeur depuis quelque temps. Sans doute était-ce dû aux absences répétées de Potter et Weasley en cours, suite à des intoxications alimentaires que Poppy ne put expliquer...

Mais ce qui eut le plus d'effet sur Severus fut de croiser Rusard une nuit dans les couloirs. L'homme, accompagné de Miss Teigne sa chatte, avait les bras chargés de friandises. Il prétendit les avoir confisquées à des élèves. Pourtant le potionniste eut du mal à le croire.

 _Parce qu'il était vert, tout comme sa descente de lit à pattes !_

Ces deux-là avaient emprunté le passage de la Sorcière Borgne.

Et le Sortilège avait fonctionné.

Et Severus partit dans un rire interminable quand il se souvint qu'il n'existait pas de contre-sort.

 **.**

Depuis, le concierge de Poudlard est surnommé le Grinch. ****

Allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

* le volcan du Mont Saint Helens explosa en 1980, faisant 57 morts

** Dans la mythologie grecque, Apollon, pour se venger, dota le Roi Midas d'oreilles d'âne.

*** Puisse Victor Hugo me pardonner...

**** Le Grinch est un personnage de livre pour enfant, sorte de croque-mitaine au poil vert qui déteste Noël.

 **.**

Nd'A : J'ai commencé à écrire une fic où chaque chapitre pourra se lire comme un OS. Je vais l'appeler " Le dix-neuvième parallèle ". Si quelqu'un trouve un explication à ce titre, je lui dédicacerai le premier chapitre.


End file.
